This is Yuuei
by Logsnake
Summary: This is Yuuei. We have hunting, fishing, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problem is the pests. You see, while most places have mice or mosquitos, we have... dragons. (Or the first How to Train Your Dragon but with Izuku as Hiccup and Katsuki as Toothless) Originally posted on AO3 (aka I have no clue how fanfiction works)
1. Chapter 1

This is Yuuei. Situated in the middle of storming seas, the big piece of rock withstands wave after rough wave. And in one protected outcropping sits my village. In a word, sturdy. It's been around for seven generations but every single building is new. We have hunting, fishing, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problem are the pests. You see, while most places have mice or mosquitos, we have…

"Dragons!" shouts the man to my left as I stumble through the burning village, swimming like a salmon upstream toward the blacksmith shop.

Now you may be wondering why we don't just leave. Well, we're a clan of warriors, bred to fight and on a noble mission to save all of mankind… or something.

"Get back inside!"

"Someone get that deku off the field!"

Yes, those people are shouting at me. My names Izuku, or Deku to some. Around here, deku means useless, which is why tonight I am going to prove them wrong. Tonight I am going to kill a dragon.

The crowd has thinned out by this point as folks rush around fighting. Once upon a time I suggested we get a fire department, but everything will always just get burned down anyway. Next, I designed stone houses for the village since we have no shortage of rock and who doesn't want to protect the environment by not killing trees? However, we are nothing is not a tradition oriented people, or at least the chief is, so that idea didn't go over too well.

I push my way through the blacksmith shop and look toward the man sharpening a blade. Toshinori Yagi: the infamous All Might and master of my apprenticeship. These days he is a scrawny skelton with the burning eyes of a warrior, but legend says he used to rip dragons apart with his bare fists. Do I believe it? Yes. Yes I do.

"Ah, young Midoriya. You made it just in time," he looked over at me with that signature smile while tossing a shield onto the counter.

"You hear anything about the dragons out tonight?" I ask while fooling around with one of the contraptions. I may not have the best aim in the village, but the machine before me should work to take something down.

"Some Ugajins, a few Tajimamori-" Toshinori speaks before a slap of thunder sounds outside "- and it seems like a Raijin or two showed up."

Fumbling about trying to catch the sword my master just tossed to me, I attempt to peak over to counter to the outside. "Any Kagutsuchis?" My green eyes nervously scan the fire outside.

"Not yet, thankfully. Let's just hope for the best."

I nod and toss on my leather apron, watching how it still hangs around me. I've had the article for a while now and still don't fill it out, but Toshinor's been training with me in the woods. One day I'll look like a proper warrior. One day my father will be proud.

"Oh, Deku, you're here. I was worried you might have been lifted off already," calls a snarky voice from across the counter. Neito Monoma: a kid my age and all around bully. I try to stay away from the people my age as much as possible; all they do is talk about dragon training while I'm not aloud in. My father says I would disgrace the family.

I shoot my best smile toward the other boy and try not to cringe. I really don't want to get beaten up more than once this week.

Quickly, Toshinori hands a flail out the window and looks up. The torches are being lit and far off near the high cliffs I can make out the silhouettes of catapults beings readied.

"That's my cue Midoriya, man the station while I'm gone." He reached for a sword of his own but I suddenly reach out to place a hand on his arm.

"Please, let me go instead. I need to make my mark."

In response, my master gives me a small, pitying smile. "My boy, you're no ready with weapons yet."

I frown and walk over to the contraption to my left, which fires bola. "I don't need to be able to. I have this. Please, Toshi! Just two minutes and I'll kill a dragon. Just one and the village will finally see me as more that a deku!" To prove my point I slap down on the machine, prematurely firing the weapon and hitting a warrior smack in the face.

I cringe and duck my head down while my master sighs. "See, Izuku. You are not ready." He hands me a sword to sharpen and rushes out of the shop.

One day I'll get out there, because killing a dragon around here is everything.

Omegas like Ugajins and Tajimamori, with their small wings and rounder bodies, will at least get me noticed.

Then, depending on the beta, I'll definitely be put on the map. Raijins, which can shoot sparks and electrocute near objects are pretty easy to take down long range, but would definitely get me a date. Hachimen are tough, covered in almost impenetrable rock, but that feat might even make my father smile. And Susanoos, well, only the toughest of warriors can kills those.

A man pauses at the shop and I luge a shield onto the countertop. Just then, I hear it, the thunderous sound of an explosion. The man growls and yanks the shield away, charges away from battle.

Why? Because that sound came from the ultimate prize. An Alpha - the only type of dragon it seems the other kinds will follow. Furthermore, that Alpha isn't just any Alpha. No, it's one that has been ravaging the island with its pack for the whole fall. And a species that no one has ever seen.

The frenzy grows outside. "Kagutsuchi! Get down!" Someone shouts right before a wave a fire rolls over the town.

The thing never steals food, never shows itself, and never misses. How can it when one blast radiates out for alarming distances.

I don't have time to wait around any longer. I can't be in this stall for the rest of my life. Turning around I lift the heavy bola thrower and drop it in a wheelbarrow.

No one has ever killed a Kagutsuchi. I'm going to be the first.

With the cart in front of me, I push through the doors and start scrambling toward a high vantage point. People shout from behind me, telling me to get back inside, but I won't listen, I can't. I _need _to kill a dragon.

Finally I reach the top of an overlook, tilt the bola machine toward the sky, and place a shaky hand over the lever. Ignoring the shouts around me and the smoke screen trying to block my version, I squint up. Then I hear it, the throaty crackling that announces the Kagutsuchi is about to fire. A second later and a explosion goes off at a guard tower below me and I brace myaself as a wave of heat hits. Through the fire I see the outline of wings and yank the lever, heart beating widly. The shot goes off, recoil sending me to the ground. Then with wide eyes I watch the bola hit and hear a nerve shattering roar when the dragon plummets toward the forest across the island.

For a moment everything is quite as I try to process what just happened, and then everything around me goes up in flames. Literally. Many of the dragons start to make this pained howling sound and fly off into the night. Others down below begin stumbling around before growling and flying in the opposite direction.

"Don't let them escape!" shouts a voice from the distance and I excitedly turn around.

"Did anyone see that!" Expecting a human behind me, I freeze when coming face to with a Hachiman. Unlike the dragons that I usually see, cold and indifferent, this one looks enraged.

It stumbles forward, hovering a few feet off of the ground like its wings are moving without its permission. I stare in a mixture of fear and awe at it rock hard body with cracks like laving glowing beneath the scales.

And then it opens its mouth.

Reality snaps back to me and I roll out of the way of its blast just in time. It roars, messily lunging toward me while I scramble away. Of course, my foot just has to get caught on a rock and I stumble to the earth.

Panic begins to grow inside of me as I stare into the dragons reddish-brown eyes. I don't want to die. I _really _don't want to die. Not before I can be anything other than a deku. The dragon open its mouth again, razor sharp teeth glinting in the firelight, and I brace myself for an impact that never comes. I

Instead I hear a 'die you devil!' before looking up to see the town's chief swing a flaming sword in the dragon's direction. It reals back at blasts, tail swishing widely behind and wings beating more and more. Finally, it looks like its about to snap. Those angry eyes roll into the back of its head and the Hachiman flees into the night before chief can give the final blow.

"What just happened?" I whisper in astonishment under my breath.

A cold voice to my left replies, "That's what I'd like to know, _Izuku. _Why weren't you in the shop? Why are you never where you're supposed to be?"

I cringe in response and stare up at the chief. "Sorry… dad."

He just spits on the ground and starts walking away. Scrambling the my feet I run after him. "B-but listen dad. I-I mean chief. I shot down a Kagutsuchi! It crashed in the woods to the North. I-if we could just send a party out to look for it then-"

"IZUKU! I am sick of these… these fantasies of yours. _You _did not take down an Alpha. _You _could not take down ANYTHING! You are a disgrace of a son and I'm almost happy to know that you're mother never has to see what a terrible warrior you've turned into."

I pause in my tracks, tears building in my eyes without permission. Hisashi may hate me, but he has no right to say mom would too.

Once again, I struggle to catch up with my father. As we walk, he shouts order to round up the remaining sheep, get the fire out, lock up all the dragons for training battles, and for everyone to start rebuilding. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Toshi and give him a small wave before following my father up the hill to the chief hut.

We enter the home and Hishahi throws down his armour while I stand awkwardly to the side.

Staring at the floor, I mumble, "I really did shoot one down." This leads to my father growling and chucking his helmet against the wall.

"ENOUGH, Izuku! Why must you bring disaster everywhere you go!? Why do you insist on getting in the way!? Don't you understand that I have a village to feed? Winter's coming and those dragons are destroying the flocks!" The man walks forward and punches his fist against the wall. "When I was a boy my father, your grandfather, told me to hit my head against a rock, and I did it. It was crazy, but I did it. And you know what happened? That rock split it two."

"That experience showed my the true power of a warrior. He can crush mountains, level forests, tame seas. The only thing standing in out way are those dragons." My father looks up, eyes now burning with a fire that I really don't like. My fist trembles as I take a step back. "We finish them or they finish us, Izuku. They took my Inko, and I will avenge her. I will kill every last dragon, and I will not let a useless son like you hold me back."

Hisashi slowly stalks forward, backing me into a corner. Has this happened before? Yes. Does it make it any easier? I'll let you take a guess.

"Most of the clan is leaving tomorrow. We _are _going to find the nest. And we _are_ going to destroy it. _You _need to learn to stop holding us back. You will never kill a dragon, Izuku. You're too weak." His anger then turns predatory and he smirks down at me. I shut my eyes tight as the light patting to my cheek turns into a slap the has me pitching left.

With that he sighs, mumbling about how I can't even take a hit, and walks off to prepare for the upcoming voyage.

After a few minutes of laying on the floor, I muster enough energy to move to my feet. There is no use in idling around. Stuck inside I can't prove myself to anyone, but out there with the dragons I can prove myself. By the time my father returns home, I'll have a Kagutsuchi head on a spike.

I brush my clothes off and grab a satchel. Knife at my side and sketchbook in hand, I exist the back door, hiking toward the woods.

Just you wait, dad. Just you wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Peeking over another ravine, I sigh and mark one more 'X' into my sketchbook. I've been searching for the last few hours through the Northern woods but to no avail. Maybe the dragon has flown off by now. Or maybe I'm just going crazy all together.

I slam my notebook closed and stomp forward, angry at myself for thinking I could shoot down a dragon - a Kagutsuchi nonetheless.

Worrying my lower lip, I begin pacing in circles. It would be best not to return to town for a bit with nothing in hand; I really don't need to be made fun of even more today.

Green eyes scanning the surrounding pines, I watch the trees shiver in the cooling wind. Winter will be coming soon and the few small flowers dotting the landscape will disappear. With this in mind, I reopen my sketchbook to the Flora and Fauna section and decide to do a little cataloguing while I waste the day away.

Padding through the forest, I mark down which plants are growing where and smile a little at the tiny white flowers dancing on a hillside. It's pretty amazing, I think, that something so seemingly delicate can grow on the harsh, windblown whalebacks of Yuuei.

My mother liked flowers a lot, if I remember correctly. She was one of those people who believed each one had a different meaning. Though my mom believed in a lot of things. She believed in me.

_I sit on the edge of my cot, running my tiny hand through a sheepskin blanket._

"_Mama," I sniffle, staring at the far wall and waiting for it to burst into flames. _At this point, dragons hardly ever came to the island and did little of notice when they did, but I was still scared. "_Will you tell me a story, please?" _

_My mother laughs fondly and begins stroking my dark mop of curls. She then sits down on the edge of my bed. "Of course, honey. How about I tell you a story of… dragons!"_

_I frown and shake my head back and forth. "Papa already told me about the monsters."_

_My mother breaths out another laugh and smiles sadly. "I know, 'Zuku. But how would you like to hear a different kind of tale? I promise it's not scary."_

_In response, I crawl under the covers and pull them up to my chin. "Does it have a happy ending?" I question with pleading eyes._

_Her own orbs gain a glassy, far-off look. With a hushed voice she says, "Not yet, sweetie. Not yet."_

_I lay there for a minute, watching her closely until she suddenly shakes her head, smiles my way, and starts in a grand voice, eyes glowing with tenderness…_

"_Once upon a time, a long time ago, there was only man. For as long as man could remember, they had been tied to the ground, carried across the land by two strong legs and a pair of dirty feet. They looked up often, watching the wind and counting the stars, but their feet remained firmly in place. One of these people was a young woman named Izanami. Izanami was a lonely girl, usually trapped in darkness. However, whenever she felt alone, she would gaze up, and no matter day or night, some form of light would always shine down on her."_

"_Izanami fell in love with the light, and the light fell in love with her. Day by day passed as they looked upon each other in awe, until finally Izanami decided to touch the sky. Determined, she climbed to the peak of the tallest mountain, and there the sky stood waiting for her. Izanagi held out his hand, heaven dancing above, and she took it."_

"_There Izanami stayed, enjoying the sky but missing the ground. She mourned for the fact that she had to choose one, but found hope that her children would not. Izanami named her first born Kagutsuchi, created of fire and link between the earth and sky. With the ability to grow feet or wings, Kagutsuchi became the king of kings. Slowly but surely Izanami's family continued to grow, connecting man with the gods. Eventually though man became greedy, seeking the ability to touch the sky as well. And if they couldn't have it, no one could. Izanami's children were driven away to the bottom of seas and the sides of windy cliffs-"_

_We both startle as the door slams open and my father storms in. _

"_Inko!" he yells, "Would you stop spouting this nonsense?!"_

_My mother quickly rises to her feet, lips pulled into a tight frown. "It's not nonsense, Hisashi. Why must you insist on frightening our son?"_

_He growls and fists his hand, pacing back and forth in the small loft. "I am preparing him, Inko. Three hundred years ago our clan was sent on a mission to find the nest and destroy it. We have yet to accomplish that mission. As chief it is my duty to follow through, and train my son to carry out the same mission if all else fails."_

_Tears welling in her eyes, mother points sharply toward me. "He is a child! And the dragons have been leaving the village alone, thankfully, since we stopped the raids. We should not be provoking them. Even better, we should try to understand them."_

"_Understand them!? Do you hear yourself, Inko? They are animals!"_

_My mother's frown deepens and she ushers my father downstairs to continue the conversation._

I remember that night so clearly. I remember how stark the couple's opinions were in comparison to each other.

I think the most interesting piece of that memory though is how little the dragons attacked back then. They rarely stole and a kill happened once in a blue moon. But that all changed. When exactly, I couldn't tell you. One day my mother was dead, the next the island was on an inquisition, and eventually all our skirmishes between man and dragon became a war.

In the beginning it was just a few, manageable, angry packs, but the more we ventured out to sea, the more dragons appeared with fire dancing on their tongues. Things got worse and worse, until even a Kagutsuchi showed up, and every night became more violent than the last. So here we are today, always on our toes and still searching for that elusive nest.

I clench my fist; it all became too dangerous with that one Kagutsuchi. The same Kagutsuchi I shot down last night.

Hurriedly flipping through my sketchbook back to the map of the forest, I scrutinize it, looking for any gaps in my search. Upon finding a blank spot, I tug a little harder on my satchel strap and push forward past low hanging branches.

Speed-walking down a gradual hill, I freeze at the sight of a trench of upturned dirt. It isn't possible, is it? That _I _took down a dragon.

I get low to the earth and stalk forward, knife out and ready. Then, peeking out from behind a boulder, I see it: a downed dragon. A Kagutsuchi. It's… beautiful.

Its arrowhead shaped scales ripple, shifting from black to gold as it breaths in and out shallowly. My eyes grow huge at the bola so perfectly well knotted around it.

Gasping in awe, I stand up and slowly creep towards its body. "I-I did it. I took down a Kagutsuchi. I, Izuku Midoriya, took down a Kagutsuchi." All I can do is stare in amazement and think how proud my father will be. I'll be a village hero.

I shuffle forward to get a better view, its intricate scales shimmering in the morning light. Before I can stop myself, my left hand reaches forward to touch the beast.

Suddenly, it shifts.

"Whoa!" I shout, stumbling back a few feet and heart beating wildly in my chest.

I lift up my dagger and stalk around the dragon, one foot crossing the other as to make sure my back is never facing the thing. And then I come upon the head, or more noticeably, the unwavering, burning red eyes piercing right into my soul. But more than the anger, more than the rage, I see fear.

I stumble back once more, trying to look away but finding myself drawn in. With a growl, I raise the knife above my head and state, "I _will _kill you, dragon! I am a _warrior_. I will prove that I am a warrior!"

However, my voice doesn't sound nearly as convincing out loud as it did in my head. I've never killed before in my life, and now I've injured a living being. No matter how hard I try, my mom's story won't come stop playing on repeat. While it's just a thing of fiction, the was truth in some things… humans are greedy.

Maintaining eye contact with the dragon, I lower my knife, shoulders slumping in the process. My pride isn't worth this creature's life. I was selfish for ever thinking otherwise.

I stare in disgust at the dagger in my hand and start to backup slowly. "I did this," I mutter, turning away. I get a few steps before realizing that even if I leave, the dragon will just die anyway. It can't fly being all tied up. It can't hunt. It can't escape.

Clenching my fist around the knife handle, I hurriedly approach the dragon once more, and before my brain can say otherwise, begin slicing through the rope surrounding it.

With each cut the cord slackens until it slides of the beast. Nothing happens for a moment as I crouch there, too afraid to even breath. And then lightning fast, the Kagutsuchi pounces. Suddenly I find myself pinned against a rock, sharp claws holding down my throat.

Those red eyes seer through my skin, pure power radiating off the dragon, and all sense of my surroundings fade out until it's just me and it.

I'm going to die, repeats over and over in my mind, idea strengthened when the dragon opens its mouth and a crackling sound grows deep in its throat.

With tears building at the corner of my eyes, I squeeze them shut and wait for an inferno to hit. Instead though, my terrified, green orbs snap open at the piercing roar slamming into my face. Rounding in the other direction, the dragon attempts to take off into the sky, pushing itself up and forward.

It careens into a few pines, never breaking the tree line, and screeches before stumbling out of sight.

All I can do is stare in shock, mind working so quickly that it's left almost completely blank except for one thought…

I can't kill dragons.

With a shaky step, my legs give out and I fall flat on my face. Nose buried in the dirt, I spend the next half of the day questioning my life choices.

**AN**: Sorry if there is a problem with CHAPTER 3 when you get there. This is my first time on Fanfic and I'm actually awful with technology, so yay. Anyway, I'm working to fix it. However, if there is no problem with CH 3 then completely ignore this message and have a lovely day! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Night is approaching by the time I reach town once more. Taking in a deep breath, I stare across the great expanse of ocean bleeding into sunset, thinking about the warriors out there and their fruitless nest quest.

Yes... 'nest quest'... it's stupid. Trust me, I know.

I slide my sketchbook into the leather satchel bouncing at my side and continue on to the blacksmith shop. There are very few people in this town who I can talk to besides Toshi, sad as it may be.

Along the way I see a few little kids running around with fake swords and slicing apart invisible dragons. However, as I pass, the children cease their battle to watch me instead. Then one of the small girls speaks up. "My brother wanted to know if you've found your dragon yet."

The tone she says it in is innocent and curious, but I cringe all the same. Her older brother Neito would have surely used a different air. Shaking my head, I give a tight smile and hurry away towards Toshi's shop.

Upon arriving, I slam the door closed and release a shaky breath I didn't know I was holding in.

A light chuckle sounds behind me and I round to see my master at the workbench, screwing something together. "You okay there, my boy?" he asks in that usual way that makes the toughest warriors willing to spill their greatest secrets and darkest demons.

Moaning, I trudge forward and plop onto a wooden stool.

He laughs again, puts down his project, and faces my slumped over form. "That bad, huh?"

A noncommittal groan slips from my lips. I then look up into Yagi's warm eyes, a look of love I haven't received from my father in quite a long time dancing through those blue orbs.

"...Toshi, what would you think if I said I don't want to fight dragons?"

He stares at me for a second before sighing. "Izuku, if this is about what I said last night, don't take it too seriously. I know with enough training you will be able to take down the mightiest beats. Just give yourself some time."

Sighing, I gaze at the flickering of a candle's flame atop the workbench. "Let me rephrase. What would you think if I said that I can't kill dragons."

"Like I said, my boy. Maybe you can't yet, but in time-"

"No," I breathe out while shaking my curls back and forth, head hanging low. Then I focus my gaze back on Toshi and lock eyes with him. "I can't kill dragons."

We both remain silent for a minute before the man stands up and walks into the back. A moment later he returns with a book in hand. "Do you know what this is, Izuku?" He shakes the leather bound book around, dragon sketched on front. "This is everything we know about dragons."

An eyebrow raised, I nod my head and slowly take the book from his outstretched hand. Every kid in Yuuei has been told the tales of this book since their moment of birth. Honestly, I probably have them all memorized by this point.

The stories detail how packs function, always under control of an Alpha. And if the Alpha is killed then the Omegas and Betas scatter. Common theory is that they return back to their nest to regroup and gain a new Alpha.

I have always accepted this theory, until last night, when that one Hachiman seemed to be fighting against every fiber of its being to stay on the island. Maybe the dragon knew his Alpha was still alive. Or maybe what we know about the dragons is just incomplete.

Moving on, the book also gives a brief history of our people and the founding of Yuuei. For as long as anyone can remember, humans have been at war with the dragons - savage, hungry creatures who live for the hunt. So, about three hundred years ago the mainland sent a group of warriors to set up port on a far off island. By doing this, the warriors would be able to set off in search of nests without have to travel all the way back and forth between the homeland and whatever existed beyond.

Eventually though, fewer and fewer outside boats began to show up, until it was just Yuuei and the sea. Overtime, our anger with the dragons grew, common thought being that if we could find the nest, our home country would let us return. So we went out, justly killing and dutifully searching.

That's where the book ends, but the story continues, for at some point my mother came along, and the expediations became less and less, all but ceasing by the birth of yours truly. And, well, I think you know the rest - dead mom, mad dad, lots 'o fighting, fun times.

"Um, Toshi. I already know all of these stories. Why are you giving this to me now?"

Instead of answering my question, the man grins, telling me to open it to the back. Confused, I do as told.

"Um, it's a blank page."

"And the page before that?" he pushes.

"A-also blank?"

"Exactly!" With a laugh, Toshi plops back down into his stool at the workbench and pulls the candle closer.

"Um, I'm not following."

Without looking up, he twirls the bolt in his boney hand and responds, "That history book is not finished yet, Midoriya. The story is not complete. What you have been taught from birth was the history told from a bunch of old warriors' points of view. However, my boy, there are so many more tales to be told than just what you've read. Wouldn't you like to know the rest?"

Without much thought, I nod my head. If there is one thing I'm passionate about, it's learning.

While Yagi can't see this show of affirmation, he grunts all the same. "Good. Then take that book, throw it into a fire, and go find some more stories. Ones that everyone needs to hear. Ones that only you can tell. "

"Toshi," I say with the tilt of my head, "Why do I feel like there's something you're not telling me?"

At this he laughs out right. "There are many things I'm not telling you, young man. But with that big head of your's sitting on those small shoulders, I'm sure you'll figure it out. Now go home and get some rest. I think you have a dragon to not kill."

I gape in shock at his lighthearted tone before scrambling out of the shop. He knows and he doesn't care? The great All Might doesn't care? It's almost unbelievable.

With my head spinning from the dump of cryptic messages that I never pinned Toshi to make, I toss and turn in my cot all night, listening to the crackling sound of fire. Listening to the burning of history.

I glance over at the sketchbook on my bedside table - apparently tomorrow I'm going to try to write a new tale…

Or get eaten.

The sun is just breaking through the trees when I reach the spot where I had released the Kagutsuchi. After crouching down to weigh the bola in my hand, I look around for clues; I begin to follow a trail of broken tree branches and the occasional black or gold scale. Eventually, I wind up dropping down into a rocky crevice, feeling my stupidity growing by the second.

Peeking past a rock, my breath hitches as I stare in awe at the scene. I find myself in an isolated sinkhole, rocky canyon walls surrounding a bowl of spring-green grass and a crystal-clear pond. I continue to observe the space, but there is no dragon in sight.

About to give up, I stumble back and stifle a shriek when a large black form whizzes past my hiding spot. The dragon soars up, scratching against the wall before tumbling down again. It releases a growl from its mouth and shoots an angry blast of fire at the cove's wall.

Then the creature growls again, nearing the pool. It snaps at the water, probably hunting for fish, but comes up with nothing. I gape at its form, still as impressive as the previous day, and pull out my notebook. Undoing the strap, I draw.

In the meantime, the Kagutsuchi continues to scratch at the rock wall, getting weaker with each attempt. Coal to paper, I watch its every movement.

Why don't you just fly away?

Biting my lip, I finish the drawing just to see a spot where I'd messed up. Quickly, I rub away half of my picture's tail, glancing from dragon to paper in confusion. The creature then stumbles a little bit to the right, and in my attempt to get a better view, my charcoal rolls off of the ledge and bounces to the grass.

Shoot.

Body frozen in place, I warily look up to lock onto wide, red eyes. Almost instantly those striking pupils narrow, becoming more constricted and causing my breath to hitch. We stare at each other, neither moving a muscle. Then, while maintaining eye-contact, I back out of sight and race toward the village.

The whole way there, I can't get those eyes out of my head. Why did the eyes of an animal hold so much emotion? We did they look so… human?


	4. Chapter 4

Dagger shaky in my grasp, I lunge forward at Yagi. No matter how hard I try, everytime I now look at a knife all I see are scared yet determined red eyes. Unfocused, I trip as my master dodges the oncoming assault and fall to the ground, barely catching myself in time.

He frowns my way. "Are you okay, my boy?"

I grunt and push up off the ground. "Just a little distracted."

He nods knowingly and suggests we take a break. Dusting my dirty palms off, I walk toward a cliff and melt as the refreshing breeze slaps across my freckled skin. A minute later Toshi joins me and we look up at the lightening blue sky of the west. Somewhere behind, past a mountain or two, is surely a rather awe-inspiring sunrise.

"One morning we'll take a hike to the other side of the island to enjoy the view," Toshi says quietly, knowing how my brain works after spending so much time together.

All I do in response is smile gently. Thinking about it now, I am rather tired of always seeing the sun set.

Before I can stop myself, my mind is already wandering to the idea that dragons get to see every position of the sun. Dragons have all the freedom in the world. Well, most do anyway.

"Hey Toshi, have you ever seen a dragon missing half its tail?"

Tapping his chin in thought, the man frowns. "Yes, dead ones." The way he says it is blunt yet sharp and I suddenly find myself feeling very uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?"

My master sighs and starts meandering back to the field we train on. "Dragons need their tail to maneuver. If it can't maneuver, it effectively can't fly. And a downed dragon… is a dead dragon."

Heart aching, I squeeze the knife a little tighter at my side. "Toshi, I think I have to go." And just like that I bolt away and back toward the village, unwanted worry and guilt pooling in my gut. Warriors aren't supposed to care, but I do. So if I'm not a warrior… what am I?

If you said that going to visit a really angry, really dangerous, fire-breathing Alpha dragon who almost killed me once already was a bad idea, I would agree. This _is _a really bad idea. But that fact of the matter is that the Kagutsuchi _didn't _kill me last time. I'm one for one and while most aspects of my being aren't warrior worthy, I've never been anything if not as equally stubborn as the greatest hunter around.

Armed with a shield, a knife, and a fish, I edge my way through the rocky tunnels as I move toward the cove. Of course half way there my shield decides to get stuck in between two rocks, and with my impressive lack of upper body strength I am forced to continue on without it.

Hesitantly, I step out into the grassy bowl and immediately feel like a caged animal. The walls loom above me and the air is ominously stagnant. Shifting my gaze around, I see a few birds flitting in and out, but nothing more.

I want to be hopeful that the dragon has escaped, but in the end I trust Toshi's words more than my own eyes.

After abandoning the notion of sneaking about because I'm in a tank with a freaking dragon, I slowly stroll around the pond, watching tiny fish dart back and forth.

The Kagutsuchi probably hasn't eaten in quite a while.

I continue to make my rounds, stuck between feeling relief because I haven't died yet and fear because I may just be a fun piece of prey — the creature wanting me to get comfortable before roasting me alive.

With that thought in mind, I jump at the sound of a snapping tree branch. Then flailing about, I sloppily whirl around to come face to face with a pair of cold, predatory eyes.

My breath hitches and I watch its tail slowly swing back and forth. "U-uh, hey."

Those red eyes narrow as it's black and gold form prowls toward me. Fear buzzing through my marrow, I take two steps back for every one it takes forward.

"Um, I-I, um." Realizing my mouth has decided to stop working — not that the animal can even understand me — I reach for my satchel. The dragon instantly growls, causing me to freeze in place and follow its line of sight to the dagger at my side.

"O-oh. S-sorry." I grab the knife, earning a deep, throaty, crackling sound from the creature in response, and drop the weapon to the ground like it has just burned me.

Looking back up, I see the Kagutsuchi still on full alert and instinctively kick my knife into the pond just to be safe. However, right after completing this action, my senses return full force.

Welp, there goes my only means of defense. "Though it's not like I can even use a knife in battle. Still, I can't imagine why such a powerful creature would be afraid of a little—"

I snap my mouth shut when the dragon starts growling again. Shifting on the balls of my feet, I purse my lips together. "I just said that out loud, didn't I?"

We stand there awkwardly for a few more minutes, me burning holes into the ground and begging whatever gods my mom believed in that I don't actually get burned alive.

"O-oh, right." Pushing through another round of snarls, I produce a fish from my bag. "I thought you might be hungry because…"

… you can't fly, I decide not to add. You can't fly because of me. With an exhausted sigh, I collapse against a boulder and let the cool surface press against my palms. "I'm sorry."

The birds continue to dance around, soaring through the blue patches of the cloudy sky. "I'm sorry for shooting you down… I thought I could kill you; you and your pack and the other packs have been destroying the village and I thought… But I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill you and now your stuck suffering because of it." Stifling a sob, I bury my face between cold hands.

Then I hear another growl and peek up to see cautious red eyes still staring my way. "R-right. You want the fish, don't you?" With a pitiful chuckle, I toss the fish over to the dragon's clawed foot.

For some weird reason though, those eyes don't stop boring into me. I shift uncomfortably under the powerful stare, thinking how easily the Kagutsuchi could end my life here and now. But I don't plan on leaving, instead digging around for my sketchbook just to find it isn't in my satchel. I huff.

It keeps looking with those eyes that appear to know more than they should. Then suddenly all of the dragon's scales ripple until the bi-colored body is completely golden, shimmering in the hazy light.

I gasp in amazement, then cringe in disgust when a half-eaten fish is regurgitated onto my undeserving lap.

With a curled lip, I shoot a raised eyebrow toward the smirking dragon. Wait… smirking?

Seeing something mischievous dancing in those glowing eyes, the Kagutsuchi nods its head toward the fish and I involuntarily gag.

"You're joking, right? Um, I can appreciate some good sushi but…"

The growling starts again and with a loud gulp I lift the soggy fish to my lips. Holding my breath, I sink my teeth into the animal and cringe.

With a pained sound of approval, I hold the fish in my mouth. Those red eyes twinkle and it growls again.

Well flip.

Attempting to not puke up my guts, I swallow the fish and start feeling queasy. My body goes limp against the rock after tossing the fish back toward the dragon. "You're playing… a dangerous game, you… Kagutsuchi." I cough out between gags.

In response the dragon huffs and puffs out fire to cook the fish through. It's crisp smell starts permeating through the air and my stomach growls in response. The creature then smirks over at me before swallowing the cooked food whole.

"Well I'm offended," I comment bluntly, sporting a small glare.

It's eyes smile back as I push up to sit atop the boulder. It? Dragon? Kagutsuchi?

"O-oh, my names Izuku by the way. Not that you care." While scratching the side of my cheek, I tilt my head curiously at the creature. "This is probably stupid, but I feel kinda bad calling you dragon. Not that I'm saying we're on a first name bases or anything. I mean, most people call me Deku and not Izuku, so maybe I should have led with that. People think I'm useless and small and stuff — you probably do too actually. Of course I'm small by comparison. Ha ha, anyway, I wonder if—"

And the growling is back. I quickly apologize for the mumbling and start twiddling my thumbs.

Then almost to the air, I add: "I just wanted to prove myself, you know? But here I am, the only warrior in Yuuei who can't kill a dragon. Though I'll get over it… it will just take some time." While whispering this, I reach over to grab a stick, distractedly drawing the dragon's body in the sandy dirt.

Absentmindedly, I begin muttering about the Kagutsuchi's possible stats: strength, speed, number of blasts. By the time I finally look up — dirt picture now complete with a full tail — the dragon is nowhere to be seen. Turning around I find it hanging upside down from a tree.

Curious, I edge closer. Red eyes half-open to glare my way before it huffs and hops down to the ground, tail flickering from agitation.

It seems like my invitation has worn out for the day. Funnily enough, while I stayed on edge the whole time, I also feel a little giddy about coming back.

"W-well, I'll see you, uh, dragon?"

It stays silent for a second and then growls at my satchel.

"Oh, yeah. I'll bring more fish tomorrow. A-and I know you have no reason to trust me, but I promise I won't be bringing any of my nonexistent friends by soooo… sleep well?"

With an awkward wave stemming for my own pathetic cringiness, I stiffly turn away and speed back to the village.

I have so many notes to add to my book.


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting on top of a boulder, I watch the dragon down a basket of fish - save the eel. The early morning brings a symphony of birdsong bleeding together with the tap of my charcoal stick against paper. Frustrated, I stare at the blank pages and make a small whine in the back of my throat.

At this, the dragon glances up, swallows down its last fish, and inches closer in a predatory circle.

"O-oh, I'm trying to give this section of my notebook a good title. But I'm pretty bad at naming things."

Shooting me an unimpressed blink, it stalks away, injured tail sweeping back and forth. I frown and quickly start sketching designs for a new fin.

"Hey, Kagutsuchi." I whisper, voice tight. It peers back over at me with that piercing gaze. "I will fix this. I'll get you back to your family."

The dragon's gaze hardens and I gulp as it straightens up to full height. The thing then prowls forward, glaring daggers into me. Steadying my own gaze, I take in a deep breath before adding a confident sounding, "I promise."

It looks me over, scrutinizing my every movement. Somehow the action feels oddly invasive so I start to shift under its stare. "Though now that I think about it, do dragons even have families? Like are packs a family or more like a village? Because my village is definitely not my family. Actually, there's only one human here who takes to me seriously. His name's Yagi; I think he likes dragons. Though that wouldn't make much sense because in legend he kills a lot of them. My father on the other hand hates dragons since they killed my mom. He also hates me because I'm weak. Oh, I don't really have any friends either. Though I'm sure you don't have that problem. I mean, you're an Alpha-"

I snap out of the ramble at the growing warmth around me. Hesitantly, I glance up to see the dragon looming above, expression unreadable. Giving an apologetic smile and small wave, I duck my head down again.

It doesn't move away however, instead leaning in as if trying to look at my tail designs. I freeze at its close proximity and suck in a breath, waiting to be attacked. Then, after a second of heart-stopping fear, it pulls back and stomps to the nearest tree. Soon returning with a branch in its mouth, the Kagutsuchi tilts one end into the sand and starts spinning around.

I dodge a swing over my head and watch the scene unfold before me curiously, hand absentmindedly jotting down notes on how the creature moves and uses tools.

A minute later, my boulder is surrounded by a maze of lines in the dirt. Biting my lower lip, I slide off the rock and look around. I then take a step forward onto a line just to have the dragon growl at me. My breath hitches and I glance its way, trying to understand the problem.

Placing my toes back onto the line, the dragon's harsh sounds begin again. Finally, after a few more tries, an idea pops into my head. I successfully step over the line, no growl to come, and flash a bright smile the Kagutsuchi's way.

Kagutsuchi? Blasty? Fido? Wait, is it male? Do dragons even have gender?

Thoughts flooding my mind, I twist around the maze, carefully stepping into each allowed space.

When the dragon is like this, it's actually not that scary. Hmm, if it can already draw, can I teach it any other tricks?

A childish thought flashes through my mind; a childish name for such a powerful beast.

Suddenly, heat runs up my spine. Cautiously looking back, I see glowing carmine eyes no more than three feet away from me.

"Kacchan?" I whisper, emerald eyes wide.

For a split second the dragon seems taken aback, but then it narrows its eyes once more.

Fear races through my veins, mixed with a sense of awe. Here, standing before me, standing _right _in front of me, _breathing _right in front of me, is a dragon.

Delicately, I close my eyes, release a shaky breath, and stretch out my arm. My fingers twitch slightly at the idea of them being bit off, but the hand stays firmly in place mid-air. And then I feel it, warmth running up my arm as a smooth snout presses into my palm.

My eyes flash open and I gape at the Kagutsuchi. Slowly, its own, dilated orbs flutter. We look at eachother, a wide, relieved grin spreading over my face, before Kacchan huffs and yanks away.

It paces around, tail pounding in agitation and throat growling at chirping birds. It then launches into the air, snapping at the innocent animals.

My smile falls as I race toward the dragon in a state of panic. "W-wait, no! Don't eat _them! _I'll bring you more fish, okay girl!?"

It immediately halts the unnecessary attack to regard me like I have just grown a pair of wings. "U-uh, I mean… boy?"

One awkward chuckle later I'm running for my life around the pond, enraged dragon hot on my heels. "Well Kacchan, I'm sorry that I can't discern the gender of a freakin' reptile!" Screaming, I slide forward and pluck my notebook and charcoal stick off the bolder. Messily scribbling while I dash around, the dragon finally catches up and pins me to the ground. Rolling around so I'm now laying on my back, I look up, sporting as innocent of a smile as I can muster.

Then I hold my notebook up into its smoking face.

"Section Three: How to Train Your Pissy Dragon."

In response I'm given an unimpressed scowl and a puff of fire. Shrieking, I let go of my now slightly charred notebook and stare at Kacchan in horror. With dancing eyes, it backs off of me, glances around, and then continues to harass the birds.

'Test Flight 1' I scribble into my notebook before falling onto Kacchan's swishing tail. "Okay… okay…" I mutter, snapping on the prosthetic fin I created last night and clenching the straps. Next, I pat gloved hands onto a pair of dark green pants and regard my handiwork. Leaning over to grab the fin, I stretch the material out in my hand, proudly smiling. Kacchan then shifts under me as I glance up at the rock wall to see the shadow of his wings unfolded.

"Hold o-AHHHHH!"

The dragon bolts into the air and I scream while holding on for dear life. The tail material starts to rattle in the wind as Kacchan climbs higher in attempts to escape the bowl, but soon I can feel him pitching to the side. My panic quickly rises. Reaching out, I grab the folded fin and yank it open, stabilizing the flight.

We soar high into the sky, rising above the island, and a wide smile spreads across my face. The island and sea stretch out before me for the briefest seconds. For a fleeting moment I relax, letting my mind drift.

Then turning the material, we dive back down into the bowl and glide over the pond.

"It's working! Yes, yes, yes!" With a cheer, I feel Kacchan shift once more and suddenly I'm being thrown off the escaping dragon. I skip across the water and paddle away just in time for Kacchan's large body to crash — nothing supporting the proto-fin any longer.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" I laugh after resurfacing. Kacchan looks less excited, instead staring at the walls that cage him in once more.

Slowly, I swim over the him, peeking up through the wet bangs stuck to my forehead. With a determined gaze, I state, "Remember, that was just trial one. We still have a long way to go."


	6. Chapter 6

My candle flickers, shivering at the sudden gust of cool, night air that sneaks through the Meade Hall's sturdy doors. Letting the sound of closing wood reverberate past and blend into silence, I ignore the empty dining room in favor of focusing on my designs.

Worrying my lower lip, I add another dark line to paper before scrutinizing the harness sketch. In theory it should work - a foot-pedal connected to the proto-fin for controlling direction during flight. Still, it's not what I want.

My eyebrows press together in frustration and I scribble in a few more thick lines to the picture. Kacchan shouldn't need me to fly. The dragon should be able to soar high above and off to his pack any time of the day. But he can't. And it's my fault.

Suddenly a boney hand slaps down on my shoulder. A shirek rips out of my tight throat and flailing, I lean off the wooden bench before latching onto the large table for support.

"Apologies, my boy," laughs Toshi in between his usual light coughing-fits.

All I can do is add a strained chuckle of my own, attempting to relax my rapid heart-rate.

"I've been looking for you," the man continues not unkindly, lowering himself down onto the long bench. "Little late for dinner, isn't it?"

"Haha, you know, I need a lot of food for this growing body."

Jokingly, he glances at my small bicep with a raised eyebrow. "I think it's going to take a little more than lamb-roast." Then more seriously, "But the training is helping, Midoriya. I can see it. I hope you can too."

'I wish my father could though,' is what I want to add, but I keep said thought to myself as I glance around the looming grandeur of the Hall. The building is by far the largest in the village, bringing added onto little by little until my father in his younger years decided to expand greatly.

A small hum and the crinkle of paper brings me back to the table, where my notebook - which Toshi is curiously eyeing - lies open.

Jumping slightly, I scramble forward and slam the book closed. "Uh…"

Reflective blue eyes watch my jitteriness closely for a second before flicking away in favor of looking around the empty hall. Then with a huff and a fond smile, my mentor ruffles my mop of curls and pops his own deceptively scrawny shoulders.

"Want to talk about it, my boy?" His gaze focuses on a wooden beam above, causing me to calm down slightly as how casual and warm the offer is.

However, I have a question of my own. In a hushed voice I begin, "Hey, Toshi? When I was growing up my mom used to tell me all these stories about dragons. Did she ever… mention anything to you?"

I keep my head lowered, thumbs fiddling as strangely expressive red eyes flash through my mind.

Eventually, one of my mentor's signature laughs, and coughs, echo through the air and a hand, genteler this time, falls atop my shoulder. "Your mother did tell me a few histories, yes. But most of my knowledge comes from another woman."

I perk up at that, face scrunched in confusion. As far as I know, my mother was the only person on the island who had a nonviolent interest in the dragons. Then again, here my mentor is - the legendary warrior of Yuuei - revealing himself to seemingly be a treasure trove of tales and mystery.

"One winter, when I was just a young lad, I met her down by a river. With her bright smile we became fast friends, and she decided to bestow her stories upon me."

Of course at this point I want to interject, so many question flooding my sense. Who is 'her'? Why would she just start telling Yagi stories? How is she a credible source? But I bite my tongue upon recognizing my mentor's fond, almost reverent voice.

"She spoke of how dragons - the monsters we hunt towards the ends of the Earth - just want to survive. How the creatures were forced to flee the human world. Abandoning their roots and cultures to make new ones in the most desolate of environments…"

Wait. Roots? Cultures? Those words don't usually go with animals, do they? Why would he say- I freeze, confusion hitting me full force.

"BUT," I blurt out before releasing back and whispering a meek 'sorry'.

Yagi pauses to look me over. "It's all right, Izuku. What's on your mind?"

"I… uh… nothing." We sit in silence for a moment, but after staring into Toshi's warm, open eyes, I gulp. "Well, did that lady ever say anything about dragons being able to like… transform? Or something?"

Immediately I regret saying something so stupid and conspiratorial. Even so, a warm smile is shot my way in pair with crinkling eyes. "One day, my boy, you are going to make a fine chief." And with that he pushes himself off of the bench and ruffles my hair once more. "Also, may I suggest a strap to affix yourself to the saddle."

A once again I find myself helplessly confused and a little nervous.


	7. Chapter 7

The last few hours have been a… process to say the least. Unsurprisingly, the dragon wasn't exactly excited for a new tail after the flight problems that occurred last time. Unimpressed, too-knowing red eyes had burned through my nervous form during my spiel to assure him that the fin designs had been improved.

Eventually though, after attempting to appeal to his instinct of flying and obvious desire for any semblance of freedom, the new and improved proto-fin was secured in place. Yep. Things really only started to go downhill when the saddle was produced.

Upon lugging the article through rocky passages and out into the cove, Kacchan regarded me like I had actually lost my mind. However, once I shot him a small, pleading smile, he seemed to become well aware that I was in fact completely serious. I will never forget the feelings that rushed through me as the Kagutsuchi unfolded his translucent, gold wings, and opened his mouth to send out an explosion of fire.

Fear, regret, guilt, understanding, disappointment, the crippling feeling that only Yagi would miss me, and the hope that the dragon was feeling merciful — to name a few. These all culminated into a resigned buzz as I pressed my eyes shut in anticipation. Instead of being roasted though, a wet, warmness wrapped around my ankle. I screamed as I was thrown through the air, into the clearing's chilly pond. The leather saddle was soon to follow.

And then, like every other time in the history of our relationship, Kacchan smirked.

I wanted to be angry, but all of this is my fault in the first place, so instead I silently dragged the soaked harness back onto land to dry off.

I then spent the new tens of minutes trying to ignore Kacchan, like one would assume the dragon might want. But of course it turns out he didn't, because if nothing else that dragon loves to be tiringly complicated.

It started with his tail thumping against the earth, growing in speed and strength as time went by. Next came the signature growling which at this point really only feels threatening when the crackling of throaty fire goes along with it. Though that fear of mine in itself is more primal I think, training from younger years on which dragon sounds to hide away from.

Soon enough the snarling grew louder and louder until I worried that a full-on roar was about to erupt from the thing's throat. Launching to my feet, I sped-walked forward, placing myself right in front of Kacchan.

My eyes glanced around the bowl nervously. "Kacchan!," I whisper-shouted in a hoarse voice. "What is someone hears you?! Sound travels you know."

Red eyes watched me in amusement for a moment before the dragon promptly stopped the noise, turned around, and strode away to go rest in seclusion.

Tugging my hair in frustration, I shuffled in the opposite direction, plopping down by the saddle until it dried off a bit.

Attempt two to get the harness on started off well, until the dragon gave me that _look _which I've come to name 'I'm hungry. Get me food, slave.'

And now here we are, practically ten hours later, the sun dipping low into the sky as I sit atop the dragon's back.

The biting wind surges over the cliff's edge, stinging my face and igniting my adrenaline. I glance down cautiously from my position on Kacchan's saddle to see how the rope connecting us to the ground is holding up.

With a pleased nod, I switch to the next pedal position, tilting the dragon's tale. We hover a little higher above the grass and settle into the new pattern. After a few more practices, I slide my foot once more, ready to tilt right but accidentally swerving left. Frowning, I try again to get the new position correct. Just then, a wild gust of wind rushes past, pushing me back on the saddle. Accidentally, my foot hits the gear, clicking it back and in turn spreading the dragon's proto-fin wide open to catch wind.

Now with Kacchan's large body being pushed as well, the rope tying us in place begins to fray. Wild hair cuts across my face and, in between spitting pieces of it out of my mouth, I shout a heads-up at the Kagutsuchi. Suddenly, the rope snaps and we are flung backwards. I scream while hitting the dirt, thankful that my harness wasn't attached to the saddle. If it had been then I would currently be flattened under the large reptile rolling down a hill.

Dusting myself off, my face presses in concern as I stumble down the slope to see Kacchan pouting in the field below, tail pounding in frustration.

"Sorry, Kacchan." Breathing out, I tiredly approach his form, watching the shimmer of dancing black and gold scales. "If I hadn't messed up the fin positioning, we could have stayed air-borne." With a gulp, I collapse to the soft lawn. "Who am I kidding? If you had your own tail then you wouldn't need to rely on me in the first place."

I rub a blade of grass between my fingers in defeat, drooping eyes attempting to blink away cold hollowness. Ignoring the growl Kacchan throws my way, I slowly tear thin strands of the plant, ripping them away just like I did to Kacchan's tail.

With a deep breath, I take in the crisp, twilight air, letting it calm my ever-present nerves. "I know I can't change the past… I know that." Muttering more toward myself than him, I slide my gaze back up towards Kacchan. "But-"

The dragon cuts me off, huffing out smoke and throwing a glare my way before swiftly settling into an especially tall patch of grass. Red eyes regard me once again before rolling in annoyance and focusing back on the grass.

Did the dragon seriously just roll his eyes at me? I wonder in a mix of shock and offence.

However, I decide to focus less on that detail for now, instead scooting a little closer to the animal as a new thought dawns on me. With a soft voice, I question, "Have you been trying to make me feel better this whole time? Is that why you always interrupt my apologies?" Fidgeting in place, I watch the dragon puff out his chest in indignation. Probably stupid of me to ask him a question anyway, right?

Regardless, warmth bubbles inside my stomach. "I don't expect you to forgive me," I add, struggling to hide the hint of a smile at another one of Kacchan's looks. This one I think I'll call, 'Stop being so self-centered, idiot.'

We stare at each other for another moment in complete silence before a broken giggle breaks free from my throat. I snort, stumbling to my feet and jogging up a small incline to enjoy the beginnings of night - the moon bright in the sky. "Isn't it pretty, Kacchan?" I smile, glancing over my shoulder at him while wind tousles my thick locks.

His eyes lock onto mine, blown wide, gathering light from the night's sky. I smile again as the chilly air blows, and feel a sense of freedom flow through me. With another laugh, I fall to my knees and lightheartedly roll down the rise, surely soiling my white shirt. Oh well, at least any stains will blend in with the vest.

When the world stops spinning, I see something akin to curiosity flicker across Kacchan's face, soon to be replaced with a huff. "Aww, come on, try it. It's fun!" I laugh, watching his tail pound faster.

Sighing contently, I lean onto my palms, commenting on stars and aimlessly rattling off a few constellations. When I finally glance the dragon's way, I struggle to suppress another snort at how his position has shifted, now splayed out in the field, face rubbing against the earth.

"You okay there, bud?" I ask in amusement, causing him to immediately snap his head up and glare. I quickly sputter out, "O-oh, wait, n-no. Don't, don't stop. Sorry for bothering you. You just looked really… happy… is all."

I start to fidget in place but soon get distracted by the stars again. No matter how often I watch them, they always seem to reveal something new. Looking to the side once more, the dragon is back to rubbing his face, if not a little more slowly and stiffly this time.

Biting my lip, I watch the way he wriggles on his back and before I realize it, I have started crawling toward him on hands and knees. On my journey, I stare at how well his black body blends into the night, scales shiting under the moon's rays. "You really are beautiful," I whisper in awe just a foot away from him.

He startles up, wide eyes snapping my way, and hurriedly I apologize. "Um, your face." I state eloquently. "It must be hard without fingers." Without anything else to add, I reach forward and place a hand on the side of his head. He blinks in confusion, and for a second I think I see a flash of fear. But soon enough the emotion - or lack thereof - is gone. With a gulp, I begin moving my fingers in a slow, easy pattern, nails delicate against his glossy scales.

Kacchan eyes me cautiously, but the faster my hand moves and lower it goes the more his body seems to relax. My hand travels down the side of his face and trails under his chin, a smile of my own growing with each scratch. A giddy feeling washes over me at the sound of soft purrs rumbling from the dragon, and I can't help but beam upon hitting Kacchan's 'sweet-spot', watching him melt into my touch.

It feels so good, to make Kacchan happy for once. I can't give him much, but I can give him this.

The stars glow around us and grass shudders in the wind under pale moonlight. In the distance, the crash of waves can be heard, mixing with a ruffling choir of leaves.

"Hey, Kacchan? I think we should head back," I murmur a few minutes later, getting sleepy to the lullaby of the dragon's purring. His half-lidded orbs open at the yawn escaping my mouth, and I smile his way while rubbing a couple stray tears away from the corners of my eyes. He huffs in response but pushes up to four, clawed feet all the same.

Yawning once more, I languidly stretch my spine and rake a few fingers through my tangled, windblown hair. "Hmm, I think today went well. You know, _after _you threw me into that pond." Kacchan just huffs, eyes glowing in the night as a warm stream of air puffs onto my face. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll make some design adjustments tonight."

I don't even notice when Kacchan stops walking just slightly ahead of me at first, but soon enough I swivel around to see him glaring daggers into my back.

I groan internally. What did I do now?

His body starts to twist, thrashing the saddle off of his back. Concerned for both his and the saddles safety, I rush forward and quickly unclip the harness. "What's wrong?" I ask with wide eyes, pulling the saddle all the way off.

Glaring at me again, he rips the seat away from its position of leaning against my leg and throws it a distance away with his mouth. I gawk at the sight, face pulled into a mixture of shock and horror. "Why would you do that?! If you hurt it then I'll just have to fix it more…"

Oh.

Heat rises to my cheeks as understanding dawns upon me. Did Kacchan not want me working late into the night? Though I can't confirm that thought, it fills me with pleasure all the same; the only other person who cares about my sleep is Toshi. "Thanks, Kacchan," I mumble, head ducked low.

The dragon responds with a resigned snort, swaggering away.

"W-wait! Kacchan! Do you think you could… help… with the saddle?" Amused red eyes turn to meet mine, and then with a smirk the dragon continues on.


	8. Chapter 8

I suck in a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves as we slowly fly off the island's coast, puffy, mountain-sized clouds filling an otherwise azure-blue sky. Worriedly glancing around for the tenth time, I check to make sure that the saddle is secure and the flapping fin's holding up.

Below me, Kacchan growls in annoyance, wanting to truly begin the test flight. I shakily sigh, quickly combing one hand through my thrashing hair before slamming it back into a securer position on the harness.

"Okay. Okay," I chant, psyching myself up while simultaneously gawking over at the cliffs of Yuuei, which seem dauntingly massive. "Okay there, Kacchan. We're gonna take this nice and slow." I cringe a little at how that statement comes out like a plea before reaching down and patting the side of his neck in reassurance. The reassurance is for me by the way, not him.

With another deep breathe, I look down to analyze the quivering paper clipped in place to the harness. It has a set of tail positions scribbled on it with their coordinating pedal positions. While I've studied the sheet to no end, preparing for this day, my brain stalls upon seeing the symbols. "Here we go. No, here we go. Position… f-three, no, four."

Eyebrows scrunched together, I glance down at my foot before completing the move. A bit of relief washes over me when the proto-fin responds properly, and Kacchan shifts with a pleased rumble. He tilts to the side, gliding in a half-circle while I inspect the saddle one last time.

Sea spanning below us, I gulp at the tall rock arches ahead. Kacchan shifts for a second time, and I can practically see the predatory aura radiating off of him at this new challenge. "A-are you sure?" I call, begging that he's not sure. In response the dragon growls competitively.

"All right. All right. It's go time." I mutter, knowing that the pedal-rig does need to be tested for maneuverability.

Leaning in, I brace myself against Kacchan's neck as he dives. The ocean rushes up to meet us, and the dragon dips to the side, letting one wing skim the water's surface. A large arch looms nearer, and with anxious eyes I look up at a flock of seabirds nesting in the cliffs.

After successfully clearing the arch, a little bit more confidence blooms in my belly, mixing with pride that the first tail position works perfectly. I can't help the tentative grin spreading across my face as we soar towards a couple of sea stacks. I go to turn the dragon's large body but am a little slow, causing him to smack into one of the stone pillars.

"S-sorry!" Uncoordinated from the screw-up and my own panic, we turn only to run into another pillar. "Are you okay, Kacchan!-" I shout, just to have him slap me in the cheek with one of his 'ear' flaps. He growls in annoyance and I hurriedly glance back down at my flight position sheet. "Sorry, I'm on it! Position three, ah four."

We tilt back, strong wings pounding on both sides of me as we climb high into the air. Gritting my teeth, I press myself closer to Kacchan at first. However, with each beat of his wings a bubbling wonder starts to tingle my marrow. Distracted by the scenery, I relax my position and lean back.

A tunnel of wind forms around the two of us, and I can't help but burst into laughter. "So _this _is what it's like to be a dragon!" In response, Kacchan gives a short roar that rumbles beneath my saddle.

The island seems miles under us, and it's like looking at something for the first time, like I never knew where I had been living my whole life until now. Cheering, my smile starts to hurt against my face. "This is AMAZING! The wind in my-CHEAT SHEET!" Shouting as the parchment unclips from it's hold on the saddle, I desperately lean back, hands flailing in attempt to grab the paper.

"STOP!" I cry at the paper, however, Kacchan takes this command as being directed towards him, for with an unhappy growl, he stops beating his wings.

Grabbing the paper, I whirl forward just to watch the metal clamp affixing me to the saddle slide out of its hook. And then time stops, me hovering above the dragon's paused body. Narrowed, red orbs glance up to see me splayed out mid-air, and then at the same time both our pairs of eyes widen in shock.

I scream. Kacchan screeches. We plummet towards the island.

Quickly my smaller form gains on Kacchan's, his with more surface area to slow the free-fall, and I slap into one of his wings. This sends me spiraling.

I hear Kacchan screech again. Panic numbs my body and the air around me begins to feel incredibly thin. Everything is spinning. I'm going to die.

Usually, I would be sobbing by this point, but the wind keeps my tears from spilling out, so instead I am able to see Kacchan's body, which is now swirling out of control.

My mind stutters as I focus completely on him. _Kacchan_ is going to die.

After spreading out my limbs to stay facing straight, I hurriedly start shouting his way. "A-alright, okay. You just gotta kinda angle yourself. Oh, no no no no. Come back towards me! Come back towards-" Suddenly his tail slaps me across the cheek, and the world spins once more. I careen to the side before twisting closer to him.

Seeing the opportunity, I shove the cheat sheet into my mouth and then my hands reach out towards the saddle's hook. They flail about, trying to grab onto anything, until one slides under a leather strap. Somehow, I pull myself in, flipping over his neck and pushing myself into the saddle. Clipping myself back in place just as we near a mountainside, I slide my foot in place and yank back.

Large, golden wings spread open completely, catching wind in attempt to slow us down. Barely dogging treetops, we rush through the mist towards a maze of sea stacks. Kacchan screeches in warning and I wrench the paper from my teeth. I try to read it but it flaps widely in the wind and we are ever nearing the large, hard pillars.

In a rushed manner, I through the cheat sheet, and caution, to the wind in order to focus my complete attention on the oncoming obstacles. My fingers twitch, my toes squeeze, my lips press together, and my eyes narrow.

I can do this. I know that sheet. I made this tail.

I click the foot pedal in position as we enter the tight field of sea stacks. Getting low, we maneuver through the fog, turning and twirling. My foot flies, switching and sliding in an instant. We dodge right, roll left, and shoot out above the open sea.

With heavy gasps, I take in our now safe surroundings. Relief and euphoria wash over me, and I cheer from my place on Kacchan's back. Simultaneously, the Kagutsuchi rumbles, releasing a thunderous explosion of fire in victory.

My smile falls as we glide straight into the inferno.

Splayed out on a rocky beach, I shift uncomfortably. Tiny pebbles dig into my palms and wet clothing sticks to my ice-cold skin. I shiver and slowly turn my fish on a stick over the dwindling fire.

To my right, Kacchan side eyes me and huffs. I hear a crunching sound before a blanket of warmth wraps around my back, causing me to sigh contently. A small smile plays on my lips as I lean back into the dragon. "Thanks, Kacchan."

He huffs again, swallows a fish, regurgitates its head onto my lap, and smirks.

Bursting into laughter, I playfully swat at him. "Not this again!"

He puffs out a laugh of his own, but it morphs into a low growl at the sight of a few smaller dragons landing on the beach. I curiously watch as the little things hunker down, bearing their necks towards us. I raise my eyebrow in wonder, but Kacchan seems to be somewhat appeased, for he stops his growling.

The smaller dragons move their heads upright once more and cautiously scamper closer. At this point, a golden tail slowly snakes around me, creating a barrier between us and them.

"Uh, Kacchan?"

His burning gaze flickers over to meet mine for a second, eyes firm and narrowed. Whatever he is feeling at this moment is lost to me however, and soon he turns away once more to shoot a sliver of fire into one of the smaller dragon's mouths.

It stumbles back, smoking a little, and in horror I look over to Kacchan's smirking face. "Kacchan!" I reprimand him, worriedly getting on my knees to check the smaller one.

I pout as warmth leaves my back, even though the action's my choice, but still move towards the now depressed looking dragon, which has curled in on itself. Kacchan growls again, this time directed at me, and his tail barrier pounds against the ground.

I ignore this however, pushing past it and crouching by the little one. It's crazy to think that not so long ago I was trying to kill dragons, but now here I am, walking straight up to them.

"Not so fireproof on the inside, huh," I whisper in a gentle tone. I then pull the cooked fish off of my stick and set it infront of the little Sakuya-hime. It shyly stares at me, then the fish, then me for a moment, before scooting forward and licking my finger.

I gasp, causing it to trip backwards with wide eyes. Apologizing, I delicately reach forward and hook one of my fingers beneath it's chin. It freezes in fear at first, but eventually relaxs with a purr.

I smile, the whole experience just too surreal. "Everything we know about you guys… is wrong."

Suddenly, I'm ripped out of my peaceful bubble as the Kagutsuchi roars. The Sakuya-hime cowers and then bolts away into the sky. Eyes wide, I round to find Kacchan right behind me, eyes ablaze. "K-Kacchan?"

He growls, head aggressively darting forward to my own. With him in my personal space, I take a step to the side, and in this time he shoves my cheek away. My head tilts from the pressure and immediately rough scales begin rubbing into my neck.

I freeze, heart beating wildly and head pounding in confusion. The motion continues. Then a puff of warm air blows against my exposed skin and Kacchan is back to glaring down at me.

"U-uh." Stuttering, I feel my cheeks warm up. I'm not used to having my personal space invaded like that. "Uh, K-Kacchan. W-what did you just do and why?"

His eye narrow even more, but are then being blown wide. His gaze rips away from mine to scan the skies, 'ear' flaps twisting. Instantly I'm on edge, earlier moment all but forgotten. "What is it, Kacchan?"

He looks over at me, eyes glowing. I search the clouds myself and faintly make out the forms of some dragons flying far overhead.

"You want to go." I state, seeing some smaller dragons from the opposite end of the beach join the pack.

I bite the bottom of my lip as I consider our options. This whole thing started in hopes of getting the Kagutsuchi to be able to fly again. To be able to join his family. As of now he can't do that without me.

"Okay. I think the fin should hold up. We just tested it after all." With that, I give him a curt nod, pushing my fears to the side and letting curiosity take the forefront as I clamber onto the dragon's back and we fly towards the horizon.


	9. Chapter 9

A deep rumble stirs me from my light sleep. With blurry eyes I push up from my stiff position flush against Kacchan's neck and dizzily glance around. Upon seeing another dragon whiz by, sheep in its grasp, I gasp and pitch to the side. Then with a yelp, blindly reach out and dig my fingers back into the saddle, steadying myself.

Right. I'm not at home in my cot. I'm flying with a pack of dragons to who knows where.

A screech on the left startles me once more, and suddenly all the dragons are dipping down through the fog.

"K-Kacchan. W-what's going o-on?" I shakily ask, cautiously eyeing the raven-black Tsukuyomi staring through me with glazed over eyes. It too then disappears into the haze.

In response, Kacchan growls lowly. With a gulp, I wiggle my toes, readying myself for whatever maneuvers might need to be made.

We soar low, sometimes only dogging the sea stacks that grow out of the murk by a hair. Heart beating wildly in my chest and breathing heavy, I rub slow circles along Kacchan's shifting scales while still staying sharp for signs of danger.

Kacchan dips again, and suddenly the rocky side of a barren mountain rushes towards us. My eyes go wide in panic, but then out of the corner of my eye I make out a line of dragons vanishing into the cliff wall. Growling faintly, Kacchan rips his head to the side, pushing us towards the rest of the pack.

My curiosity quickly shrivels up as the reality of just how many deadly dragons there are hits me like a hammer. I trust Kacchan. I don't trust the others.

Hunkering down in my saddle, we drift through a hot, dark tunnel. Ahead, I hear a mixture of whimpers and screeches along with an echo-y rumble. My ears pop as the pressure and noise level flux around me, and soon we erupt from the tight passage into an open chamber. My breath hitches at the sight.

Hundreds of dragons, most my village has no records of, are crawling up massive stalagmites or roosting high in the dome. In the middle, other dragons drop sheep and fish into a steaming, glowing pit.

I can't believe my eyes. This is it; it has to be. This is the dragon nest my father has been furiously searching for, and the chief before him.

Below me, Kacchan goes stiff, head shaking violently and breathing erratic. He abruptly pitches to the side and we land in a secluded corner. Filled with worry, I scramble off his back, my legs numb as they hit the ground.

Words flow out of my mouth haphazardly while I round to meet the Kagutsuchi. "Kacchan. What's going on? Is this the-" I freeze upon seeing the dragon before me, his eyes blown wide and teeth bared.

I whip around again, scanning the nesting dragon types, few that I know. Omega, omega, beta… omega. Sweat beads across my forehead. While my knowledge about dragons may be limited, I know enough to realize that this situation is very bad.

"Kacchan-" He shoves his snout into my hair, panicked breaths slowing down into calmer huffs. When he pulls back, his eyes are closer to normal and more focused. "K-Kacchan. Are you alright?"

He stares at me for a split second before turning up his nose and sniffing the air. Next, with a low growl he raises his tail around me and begins to stalk forward. Being pushed along, we stay close to the cave walls, creeping behind different formations. Far to the side, I carefully watch the light pulsating from the large pit in the center of the cavern as more dazed dragons stumble in and out.

Now that I really pay attention, I notice that most of the dragons are sleeping, only stirring when Kacchan passes, their noses tilting up and throats creating a strained whimper. In the meantime, the Kagutsuchi looks tense, movements small and sharp.

We continue on, until in the distance a lava-red, thick-skinned Hachiman frantically flaps our way. He lands with wide eyes and a soft growl, hopping towards Kacchan. In amazement, I watch as the new dragon rubs into his alpha.

His alpha. Did we just find part of Kacchan's pack?

Mouth agape, I closely regard the exchange between the two, their hushed rumbles and growls mixing with rapid head tilts. It's then that the Hachiman seems to notice Kacchan's injured tail, and in turn, me. He gets low to the ground, claws scraping against rock.

Protectively, Kacchan steps between us, and the Hachiman stands down. Just then, a gold and black Ryujin uncoordinatedly drifts our way, tail sparking. Sporting a large grin, he happily joins the Kagutsuchi and Hachiman. The former of the two rumbles excitedly and the latter just huffs - though I can tell Kacchan is pleased too.

Their intricate conversation continues, multiple glances thrown my way, and I start to get increasingly nervous. Especially when some type of bright pink, horned dragon oozing acid joins the crowd along with a unenthusiastic white and red crossbreed-looking type.

My foot taps against the ground, speed escalating as I switch between watching the growing pack and glowing pit, which is getting brighter and brighter. A small dragon flies above it, dropping a single fish into the steam, and then begins to whiz away. Suddenly, a thunderous roar erupts from the hole.

My eyes go wide when the largest… monster I've ever seen bursts out of the fog and snaps it's jaw around the tiny dragon. Bile rises in my throat while the ground begins to spin. All around me dragons take to the air in frenzy. They ram into each other, swarming around the monster in a hurricane of fire; their soft purrs contradicting the absolute chaos.

"KACCHAN!" I scream, but my eyes stay fixated in awe and horror on the scene before me. The largest dragon had seemed to be calming down, until my yell pierced the air. One of its eyes now snaps open, burning gaze ripping into me. It then looks behind me to the only dragons in the chamber not joining in on the flight.

It sniffs the air, and then it roars. The cave walls shake around us, smaller stalactites plummeting down, and my hands fly up to cover my ears as I cower. From behind, teeth clamp around my shirt collar. Suddenly, I'm on top of Kacchan, whose wings are splayed all the way out, blocking his pack from the monster.

From across the cavity, the two dragons glare at each other, and then Kacchan is releasing an explosion and attempting to bolt up. Reality hitting me, my foot slides into the pedal and we climb into the air. Not looking back, I hear the monster roar once more along with the shrieks of the dragon swarm. Then Kacchan slows, letting his five pack members rush ahead.

Fear courses through me, and it takes everything I have to not break down here and now. What's going on?! This wasn't supposed to happen.

Abruptly, Kacchan hisses in warning, and I glimpse at a rock falling from the ceiling. We swerve left, speeding into the tunnel. Cold air rushes past from ahead, while sweat trickles down my neck from behind. A wave of fire escapes the mountainside right as we soar out into the fog.

Once free of the mountain, Kacchan calls out and receives multiple responses. With that, we fly out of the fog field to meet up with his very distraught looking pack. Thankfully, as far as I can tell at this point none seem injured, but it would be best to get them onto safe land all the same.

As my adrenaline wears off, I go limp against the saddle. "Let's head back," I wearily mutter, staring out at the dark sky without really seeing.

I fall asleep to the chorus of flapping wings and soft growls.


	10. Chapter 10

Wearily, I snake back towards the village, trying and failing to make sense of what just happened a few hours before. According to our records, nests are supposed to be places where Omegas and Betas congregate to get new Alphas if they lose track of their previous leader. What I just saw though looked nothing like that information. The whole thing seemed more like a bees nest, like one Alpha ruling, controlling the other dragons.

A shiver runs up my spine, and I hasten along, ducking through the forest. However, when I finally reach my village outskirts, I pause. A nervous energy buzzes around the town and everything seems louder. Switching directions, I speed walk home.

As I push open the door, I'm greeted with the otherworldly sight of my father's face in the firelight, the knife he's sharpening gliniting dangerously.

Slowly, his dark green eyes turn to meet mine, lips spread out into a controlled smile. "Hello, Izuku."

I gulp. "H-hey, Chief. Uh, everyone's back… A-any luck finding the… nest?"

His features harden as he aggressively continues to sharpen the blade. "Afraid not. We never seem to be able to maneuver through the fog."

I nod, carefully closing the door behind me. "When did you turn back?"

"A few days ago," comes a monotone reply. At that I inwardly sigh in relief. The dragons travel much faster than boats, so there's no way the warriors would have been near us last night.

Stepping further into the house, I grab my satchel along with a semi-stale roll before turning to leave. Suddenly my father rises, blocking the path.

"I heard from your friend Neito that you've been out quite a lot, often at odd hours." Staring me down, the man's lips pull further into a frown, waiting for my response.

"U-uh, yeah. I've been… cataloging plants. I like to map out the forest."

Nothing in my father's face gives away his emotions, and with a contemplative hum along with the twirl of his knife, he meanders back over to the fire. "You have somewhere to be, _son. _Do you not?"

My eyes widen in shock, and with a stuttered apology, I stumble out of the house towards the village healer.

The cold air hits me like a wall after the uncomfortable, suffocating heat I just experienced. Rushing past huts, I collapse against the Meade Hall's side, heart pounding in my chest. My father just called me "son". He never calls me "son". There's something very wrong.

After a few deep breaths, I push off the wall, trying to avoid the returned warriors as I resume my trek to Shuzenji's. I hadn't noticed last night, but in our hurry to escape the cave one of Kacchan's pack members had lagged behind. It didn't rejoin until after I had fallen asleep, so when awoken to Kacchan needing to make a different maneuver, I was greeted with a bleeding, otherwise light pink, dragon, its paper-thin looking scales shimmering against the rising sun.

Worry laced with fear bubbled inside of me by the time we had landed in the hidden cove, and I immediately left for the village. Still the dread hasn't died away. If nothing else, it's only grown.

I don't know how to treat dragon wounds!

Fretfully entering the medicine hut after a quick knock, I peer around the space, ceiling covered in dangling colored feathers and outer walls lined with dragon scale oils. I frown at the flasks; how could I ever have accepted this as a dragon's fate?

A high, croaky voice pulls me away from my troubled thoughts to the old woman limping out the backroom. "Ah, Izuku. Injured again?"

"Haha. not this time Shuzenji. But a friend of mine is." Awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck, I jump when she hits my calf with her wooden cane.

"Move, boy. Now what ails your friend?" She hobbles to a shelf, producing a step-stool almost out of thin air.

"Uh, it-she. She cut herself… on a rock."

The elderly woman hums, surveying different bubbling substances. Her small hand hovers over a green one before moving to white. "Charred dragon's eye mixed with a touch of honey should do the trick."

I reach out to grab it. Wait. Dragon's eye?! My hand instantly recoils.

"U-uh, it's really not _that _bad. Maybe, maybe something less… much?"

She side eyes me with pursed lips before stepping down from her stool. "I'll go get a poultice. It won't be as effective but…" Her voice fades for a moment as she moves into the back, only to soon return. "... recommend the mountain hot springs if she can make the hike."

Bouncing on the balls of my feet, I watch as she purposely shuffles around the hut, plucking clean bandages out of a basket and wrapping them tightly. "R-right."

She turns my way, handing me the supplies. "So do you need me to come along?"

"No. Thank you," I reply genuinely.

With a small smile, the woman then tells me to stay out of trouble and ushers me out the door with the tip of her cane. I hurry away and across town, eyes nervously flickering in all directions while sweaty hands clutch the items close. It feels like everyone's examining me - whispers breathing down my back.

I break into the treeline and make a beeline for the bowl, legs pumping. Ducking under a branch, I trip through the rocky passage and enter the cove. My head stays down while fumbling with bandages.

"It's official: we're leaving. Let's treat those wounds and pack up. Yep, we're taking a little vacation, forev—,"

I blank, eyes landing on the chiseled form a few yards in front from me, his red hair stuck out in lethal spikes, his hard eyes narrowed, his curled lips showing off pointed teeth, his tattoo- covered arms coiling, his scaled naval dipping down to—

Shrieking, I stumble back. In my frenzy, my foot slips out from under me but, after hitting the ground, I keep scrambling away. Wildly looking about, I see the dragons all on edge, crouching stiffly around the wounded one.

_One_. One, two, three, four, f— there's one dragon missing.

My breathing is ragged when I pull my gaze back to the teenager before me. From deep within my mind my mother's stories whisper, and the earth begins to spin. This isn't real. This can't be right. It's all in my head. Because if this is real, then this whole time my village has been hunting down… people.

Bile rises in my throat along with the hands lifting at my sides. "I… I," I turn to really look at the Kagutsuchi for the first time and a part of my breaks. I can't read him any longer; he's put his walls back up.

With a strained gulp, I stare at the dragon man once more, and then, I hear a detached voice leave my lips. "Your friend needs help."

His eyes widen, causing a distant part of me to discern that he comprehends my words. However, as I raise myself up off of the grass, the teen goes back to bending his knees and snarling.

I subtly gape at him. Maybe I should leave. Kacchan will obviously no longer want me here. I'm not his pack.

Pressing my lips shut, I cringe and toss the bandages at the young man's feet, who I now fully grasp to be the Hachiman, and then I begin to back away.

"I'm sorry." The words are out before I even know what they mean, what they are for. Am I sorry for the way this group is ostracized? Sorry that they can't be safe as dragons - ironic for all the physical power they possess? Or maybe, I'm sorry that they have to remember they're part human (if mom's stories are as true as she made them sound all those years ago)?

But then again, haven't I always known? The numbness ebbs away as I realize that _yes, _I haven't been seeing Kacchan as an animal since almost the beginning. Now, I see him as my friend.

My voice is weak, trembling slightly at just how _much_ this all is. "It will be easier to treat your friend's wound if they turn human. That's of course assuming the injury will shift proportionally."

It's the Hachiman's turn to take a step back, brows furrowed in confusion. "Why?" His voice comes out thick, slurred and used and different. "Why?"

I shrug my shoulders. "You're Kacchan's friend. And he's mine. And I want to help." It sounds overly simple, because it is, but it's as much as I can handle right now. Right now, I just need to focus on what's in front of me.

"If," I turn my head to Kacchan, bottom lip pulled between my teeth. "If you want me to that is."

He glares at me, something between suspicion and amazement I think, and then looks at all of the other dragons, and then me again. Hesitantly, he steps forward, and I know that he feels just as nervous as I do.

Still, when his snout gets close, I don't feel scared. "So. When were you going to tell me that you understood everything i've said?" I whisper jokingly, only regret the words as soon as they escape my mouth, and Kacchan smirks as heat rises to my cheeks.

I've been spilling my guts to him for the last few weeks, speaking of my training with Yagi and my being bullied in town and my lack of self-confidence before my father and-

A warm puff of air blown into my face pulls me back to reality. "R-right." I pluck the poultice and bandages off the grass before carefully moving toward the scared, shaking Omega. Behind me I sense the Hachiman closely watching my every move.

Just then, Kacchan growls something and the pack relaxes a bit, but still eyes me warily.

One deep breath later, I shoot the pink dragon the brightest smile I can muster at the moment. "U-uh, hey. It's nice to meet you. I'm Izuk-" and with my foot catching on the side of a rock, I fall flat on my face.

We sit around a small fire, the cloudy sky doing nothing to warm me as winter continues to set in. I fiddle with the dirt below me, digging into it with the toe of my boot.

"I, well, I have a lot of question." Slightly embarrassed, just feeling so out of place among the others, I eye the group. All but Eijiro are still in their dragon forms around the fire, except for Ochako, who is resting near the rock wall.

In response Eijiro laughs, sharp teeth becoming less threatening by the minute. "I bet you do!"

I duck my head, hiding the small smile brought on by the boy, before looking back up. "Well, I guess to start, uh, do you guys always stay as dragons? N-not that there's something wrong with that! It's just, at least on Yuuei, you probably would be safer…" I look over at Kacchan's tail. What must his pack think? I hurt their Alpha. I hurt their friend.

Eijiro genuinely smiles again, leaning over to slap me on the back. I jump. Kacchan growls. Eijiro pulls away.

"Ahem, anyway, everyone has their own reasons man, but the main consensus is that humans are pretty bad; they pushed our ancestors out and all. So, our people escaped to develop their own culture. Actually, a lot of dragons are ostracized from their own packs if they act too human. Like, why would you want to look like your enemies?"

I stare wide-eyes at the young man, my mouth slightly ajar like a fish.

"Oh, no man, don't worry! Our pack doesn't operate like that."

It takes a few seconds for my lips to press together again. "R-right. Speaking of packs, what happened back at that nest?" It's said out of curiosity, but quickly the air around me shifts and Eijiro pales.

Subtly, he chances a glance over at Kacchan. "... It's hard to explain, man. All I can think to say is that if a Beta or Omega is close enough to a nest and lose their Alpha's scent, they can get pulled in, and can only escape if the nest-keeper let's them go, dies, or their specific Alpha comes."

Okay. Well that's messed up.

I scratch the back of my head, face scrunched in thought. "But… _why_?"

"It's the hierarchy. The nest-keepers have rights which I don't think translate to your island. But I guess all in all the purpose is to mate." In that casual tone, he gives me a thumbs up.

Wait. Mate. _Mate. _"B-but, aren't you like, kinda _my age_?!"

The other… teen?... eyes me curiously and then begins a conversation with Mina. Across the way I feel cold, heterochromatic eyes bore into me, trying to pull out some deep, hidden truth.

"My father wants to find the nest," I whisper.

At this Eijiro turns back my way with a chuckle. "Don't worry. Only dragons can find the nest." Just then, a shiver runs down my spine as a flock of ravens breaks out of the treeline above.

I clench my fist. "Even so, you guys should go. After she rests," I nod my head towards the sleeping dragon, "You all should leave."

Kacchan looks at me coldly, his tail slamming against the ground. I respond with my own glare, my eyes shining with resolve.

I want him to stay, but I can't be that selfish.

"Come on, Kacchan. You have to know I'm right. We found your pack, and if you can turn into a human yourself then you can ride out on one of your friends' backs. You can find someone who can actually help you. I-I have nothing more to offer. You have no reason to stay." By the end my voice has trailed off into a whisper, but I know he's heard me. I look down, flinching when I hear the dragon stalk away to the edge of the bowl - as much seclusion as one can hope for.

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"I know he gets what you're saying, bro," Eijiro cuts in. "You want to protect him, which is super manly of you by the way. Problem is, Katsuki is as stubborn as a mountain. And… he doesn't transform. I think sometimes he'd rather die than transform."

I snap my gaze up in concern. "He can't?"

"No. He won't."

I furrow my brows, confusion and worry plain as day on my face. After a moment, Eijiro sighs and leans in close.

"Katsuki… hates humans. If we want to shift that's our own damn business, he says, but he himself won't." Another sigh. "Our pack used to be over twice this size, but last spring a fleet attacked us and… most didn't make it out. They even took out previous pack leader… Katsuki's mom."

I watch as a tear rolls down Eijiro's sharp cheekbone, red eyes looking so defeated. His words echo in my head.

Humans took Kacchan's mom.

"Ever since then, we've been raiding villages, searching for any part of that fleet. Well, it started off as just that, but then Katsuki got more and more frustrated until no human, keeping to themselves or not, was off his 'die' list."

We sit in silence, the only sounds belonging to the crackling fire. It's late, I note. So much darker then it had been a few minutes ago. Or at least what feels like a few minutes ago.

"Listen Izuku, I'll talk to Katsuki. Maybe I can convince him to leave like you suggested. Just… give him some time."

I numbly nod, staring off into the night. To my side Eijiro explains that tomorrow morning they'll go on a hunt, bring Ochako along to stretch her wings and get her on the path back to recovery. And maybe that will give me time to talk to Katsuki again. Just incase Eijiro fails.

I don't sleep much that night, feeling all too exposed in the hidden cove. It feels like everyone's watching me, eyeing me like a threat - like a monster. And honestly, why shouldn't they?


	11. Chapter 11

My dull, green orbs flutter open to stare at the early morning sky. Wherever the sun is across the island, it won't be touching this part of Yuuei for another couple hours.

With half-lidded eyes, I struggle into a sitting position on the grass bed and numbly glance around. All the dragons seem to be gone except for Kacch-Katsuki… they're probably out on that hunt. I bite my lip and look away from the dragon's tense form, deciding to go relieve myself out in the woods. _That _will at least give me a few minutes to think.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ka-tsuki's ear flap twitch right before a twig snaps behind me. Going to turn around, I halt at the sharp metal pressed against my neck. Suddenly a hand is painfully clutching my wrist while a solid form presses into my back.

The dragon is instantly on all four feet, a warning growl rumbling from his throat accompanying the hint of panic flaring in his eyes. At the same time a voice behind me sneers, "Hello, _son_."

My blood runs colder than the knife to my neck as I struggle to process the situation, the only thing really grounding me being the bruising pain to my boney arm.

"So this is what happens when I leave you alone? You run off to conspire with fucking dragons. You betray your people, your family. They kill members of the clan. They killed Inko, Izuku! And you, you," his voice wavers, barely holding back unbridled rage.

I choke out a whimper as the blade presses harder against my windpipe. "D-dad. P-please. It's… it's not what you t-think. Just… listen."

"LISTEN!" He shouts, twisting my arm, before flinging me to the ground and delivering a bone-shattering kick to my rib cage. The gasp that escapes my throat is drowned out by a furious roar.

Instantly I'm yanked back onto my feet. Hot, panting breaths puff out on my nape as my father calms himself. The words he says next are cold and detached. "This whole time, everything has been a lie… You and your dragons are nothing but a plague."

Frantically, I chant the negative, begging him to just _listen_, but I stop my slur of words at the round of chuckles that leave his lips.

"Luckily, I now have a way to cure this disease… Only dragons can find the nest, huh?"

My wide, terrified eyes snap up to meet Kacchan's own seething, narrowed ones.

He knows. He must have followed me last night, and now he knows. But my father wouldn't… he would never… and yet he would.

I start thrashing in the chief's rock-hard grip, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Kacchan! Run! Get out of here!" My voice becomes raw with desperate screams as I plead to the dragon to escape. To somehow escape. He doesn't back down however, a suffocating anger radiating off of the dragon in waves.

He takes a threatening step forward and the blade is back to my throat. Some part of me acknowledges the wet streak dripping down my collar but in the end that line just blends in with the tears.

"Ah, ah, ah," Hisashi scolds. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, dragon. If I was startled my hand just might slip."

The wrath doesn't leave Kacchan's eyes but he does halt his movement forward.

A sense of relief washes over me at this new development. Maybe Kacchan will leave and never look back.

"Now here's the deal, dragon. You take me to the nest, and I just might not kill this abomination I'm forced to call son." A second later I hear Hisahi spit on the grass.

"W-wait! No, please!" I cry in desperation as he begins to drag me out of the bowl. "Just take this out on me… be mad at me… just please… don't hurt Kacchan."

A low chuckle sounds right next to my ear. "Don't worry, Izuku. After I find that nest and destroy every dragon there, I'll do the same to you."

Panic rings in my head as we stumble out of the rock passages. Behind the wall an earth shattering roar bellows and I hear sharp claws against it.

Why is he coming? He shouldn't be coming? Doesn't he understand what my father is going to do?

I gulp, trying to add firmness to my voice to hide the fear. "Please, it's not what you think! You don't know what you're up against! It's nothing like you've seen!" We stumble again and I'm able to wrench free enough to rotate my body half-way. "I promise you that you can't win this one! For once in your life-"

"**ME**?"

I tremble at the sight of the man before me, his eyes showing nothing but loathing. They're unforgiving, cruel, and so much more inhumane than any of the dragons' that i've met. With clenched teeth, he throws me off of him once more.

"You've cast your lot in with _them _now. You're not a warrior. You're not my son."

And that's when it feels like the world is crashing around me. Everything is spinning and nothing makes sense. As soon as one thought floods my mind it is drowned out by another until I'm left surround by a thundering ocean. I barely register the quirk of my father's lips, or the warning growls of a dragon who scrambled out of his rocky cage, or the thinning forest that symbolizes us nearing town.

And then I'm screaming. I'm screaming so loud that birds flee the trees and wind turns in shame. It should, because even thought the only word that leaves my burning throat is "help", I've never meant any word in my life more than this one.

The next thing I know we are at a cove near the docks, hidden beneath the sprawling shadows of the cliff side. The rock's jagged edges cut into my back and a shaking hand crushes my windpipe.

Choking on my own saliva, I blurrily peer past Hisashi to see heavy chains snaking across the ground. Wearily, I look back at the man to see him smiling.

"Dragon. Either willingly get in those chains or I will squeeze the life out of this deku before your very eyes."

A final, broken sob tears out of me as my head is slammed into the cliffside. Suddenly the pressure against my throat is gone and I crumple to the pebbly beach. I faintly hear metal rattling in the background and shouts from above. The village. The village is here. They heard my cries for…

"Help! Someone help! My son's been injured!"

A chorus of gasps, curses, and enraged yells ring through the air.

"Is that a…"

"Kagutsuchi!"

"Hurry, kill him!"

"NO. He has far more use than that. Ready the ships!"

My senses fade to the low growls of Kacchan, the friend who I just inadvertently sent to slaughter.

I languidly blink, straining up at crisscrossing wooden beams. Below me, soft sheepskin tickles my calloused hands. To the side, moonlight pools on the floor. It all feels surreal, peaceful, perfect.

But nothing's ever perfect.

I shoot up into a sitting position, my breathing becoming erratic. Kacchan. Where's Kacchan? I search around the room with saucer sized eyes. _My _room.

A gentle hand presses onto my shoulder and I follow it, leaning down back into my cot. The room pans out at I find myself standing by the window, watching a sniffling little boy and the back of a woman's head.

"Shhh. Shhh, Izuku. It's okay. I'm right here." She gently strokes the boy's… my hair, whispering soft nothings. "Did you have another nightmare?"

The little me chokes out a sob and unexpectedly I once again lie in the bed, staring up at warm green eyes, plump cheeks, huggable sides.

"Mom?" I quietly gasp, not wanting to break whatever tentative moment we have together.

She smiles. "Hi, sweetie. You look upset. Want to talk about it?" Her kind voice prodes at my heart until the river dam breaks open and I'm sobbing into her chest.

"They took him, mom! They took Kacchan! They took him. My dragon… my friend. They took him. They took him." Shivering, I lean in farther, basking in her warmth. "I've lost dad, the tribe, Kacchan… you." I choke out as another wave of tears hits.

"... Honey, why didn't you kill that dragon?" She pulls back minisculely to look right at me, tears of her own about to overflow.

"I don't know."

"You must, because I do."

I glance up and swallow thickly. "Because he looked as frightened as I did. There are a lot of differences between us, but in that moment, I looked at him and saw myself."

A pause.

"I bet he's really frightened right now, Izuku."

Maybe, but he wouldn't admit it, I think fondly. Instead I say, "But mom, what can I do? I'm not brave and strong. I'm not like a Kacchan. I'm not a warrior."

"Oh, sweetie. That's not true. You're _my _little warrior. And isn't that what your friend needs right now? Not a warrior, but you." She smiles at me and I return the gesture with a wobbly grin of my own.

At this moment I feel just a bit of hope seeping into my veins.

"Now get some rest, sweetie."

I nod, dipping down into my cot. She places a kiss upon my forehead.

"I love you, Izuku."

"I love you too, mom."

I shoot up out of bed. The world tips slightly as my vision is filled with colorful feathers.

"Izuku."

I rip my head to the left, causing another spinning spells, and frantically reach for Shuzenji. "Where are they?! Where's everyone? Where's Yagi?" I desperately ask, words tumbling out.

She frowns and trys to lead me into a lying position once more. "The warriors, including Toshinori, left yesterday for the nest."

With that I push up, scramble out of bed, and stumble away from the hut. Behind me she calls, telling me I need to rest, but that just pushes me on.

Hot blood pulsates in my legs as I sprint through the forest. They have to be there. They _have to. _

Sweat drips down my flushed face when I burst into the bowl. Abruptly, I'm thrown to the ground, where the human Eijiro shoves his nose under my chin and breathes deeply. All the other dragons, who were previously whimpering behind boulders, are soon on me as well. Eventually though, they pull back and Eijiro is helping me off the dirt with a firm grip.

"Sorry, man. It's just been rough. We've been trying to surround ourselves with Katsuki's scent but—"

"I sorry," I interrupt, not wanting to waste anytime, before hardening my gaze, "but I'm going to fix this. I'm going to get him back… i-if you'll have me."

Eijiro's shocked, open lips morph into a sharp grin accompanied by a spark released by Denki. Mina playfully taps me with her tail while Ochako purrs. And Shoto… he's happy… I think.

The red head then leans over and moves me farther into the bowl.

"So bro, what do ya have in mind?"

With the hint of a grin twitching on my face I reply, "It's crazy."

"Oh, don't worry man. We love crazy."


	12. Chapter 12

I grip the Hachiman's horns a little tighter as we near the mountain, and through the thick fog I hear shouts in the distance and pops of fire.

We can't be too late. We just can't.

Diving down, we burst through the fog just in time to see the nest-keeper reel back for another shot. And in the direct line of that shot is Yagi. Frantically, I look around to see most warriors fleeing back to burning ships; they won't make it without a distraction.

"Eijiro!" I yell, signaling to fire at the back of the beast's heavily protected head as we get closer. I had initially been worried that the dragons would fall prey to the wrong Alpha's pheromones, but the redhead assured me that Katsuki would be nearby. Furthermore, entrapping Omegas and Betas would be the least of the nest-keepers priorities right now.

We circle around the monstrous dragon while I glance over at the clan that is staring up in confusion, awe, fear… I turn back to the mission at hand.

With a deep breath I start speaking loudly to Kacchan's pack, hoping to not be drowned out by the commotion below.

"From what I can tell, the nest-keeper relies a lot on scents. Besides detecting pheromones, it obviously just has large nostrils." I scan it's body again, as well armoured as one should expect from an ancient Alpha. "Okay, stay in it's blind spots, keep it distracted, make it mad. I'll be back as soon as I can!"

With that, Eijiro and I swerve left towards the half-burnt fleet, leaving the rest of the pack to their task. We fly high, looking back down over the ocean to get a better view. Suddenly I hear a familiar roar and a sense of relief washes over me. Kacchan's alive.

"There!"

Eijiro growls and plunges into the fiery obstacle course of masts. We get in close and before I can think I'm jumping off of the Hachiman's back and onto a ship. There Kacchan is, locked up in a cage of wood and metal: restraint snug to his neck, leather strapped muzzle around his jaw, heavy chains pushing down against his sides.

I quickly turn back to the hovering dragon. "Go help the others! We'll be there soon!" Eijiro eyes me and the surrounding ships, face full of confliction, but then nods and flys away.

I snap back to the task at hand, ignoring the growing heat around me as I yank off the muzzle.

"I'm so sorry, Kacchan. I'm so sorry." Muttering those words over and over, I reach back for a sword tossed haphazardly on the deck. Grabbing it, I bring the blade to thick chains, attempting to pry them away. Sweat rolls down my temple. My head throbs. My fresh wounds sting.

Just then I hear an angry shout and tensely turn to see my father standing on the rocky beach, glaring daggers at me through the fire. His gaze is seething, burning into me as if I'm the greatest disappointment known to man. But with what he's done to me and my friend, even if for the sake of mother, I honestly can't find myself to care what Hisashi thinks right now.

Protectively standing between him and my dragon, I hold the man's eyes with a glare of my own. "She wouldn't have wanted this, you know! Mom. She would have wanted better for both of us!"

"Don't speak of her like you know her!" He bites back across the way.

My fist trembles at my side and I'm about to open my mouth once more when an ear-splitting roar breaks from the nest-keeper. It spins around, swatting at Denki, and in the process it's tail hits a ship over. A charcoal mast slams down onto our crumbling deck, sending a ripple effect across the boat. Suddenly Kacchan roars; the wood gives way under him.

I stare in shock as he disappears into the murky, upset waters.

And then I'm diving in, barley registering the frigid waters that seep into my marrow. I desperately push down, reaching for the dragon's rig. He thrashes about, trying to shoot fire, but freezes when I appear in his line of sight. With a knitted brow, I tug against his restraints. Then I tug harder. Air bubbles out of my nose as I pull and pull and pull.

It's not working. Why isn't it working?

I want to cry in anger and fear and exhaustion, but the water hits against my eyes and keeps the tears in. My throat burns, begging for air, needing me to resurface, but I can't leave Kacchan.

All my thoughts focus on the dragon, nothing else. Even when water fills my lungs, I focus on him. Even when darkness lines the corners of my vision, I focus on him. And then I see a light, bright and warm and powerful.

A tuft of blonde hair drifts in front of me as strong hands grab my wrists. The last thing I feel is being pulled into a solid chest before everything goes black.

With a gasp fresh air bursts into my lungs. Coughs rack my body and I roll over, pressing my wet skin against a blanket of pebbles, trying to just calm down and _breathe._

A warm object gently rests on the small of my back, coaxing me to move into a sitting position. I follow, looking around with stinging eyes at the protective overhang keeping me on a more secluded part of the island.

It's then that I remember the battle raging on around the bend. It's then that I remember Kacchan.

Whipping backwards, about to scramble towards the ocean, I halt when a strong hand lands on my shoulder to stabilize my jerky, desperate movements.

Hard, searching, vibrant crimson eyes burn through my cold skin.

I know those eyes better than almost anything else.

My thought is confirmed when I glance down at the place where a foot should be.

_Down. _Oh. An untimely blush creeps up my neck as I duck away. Eijiro was naked too when he first transformed, save the well-placed scales, but _he_ — I sneak a peek back at Kacchan — didn't look like _that. _Kacchan, I distractedly notice, is… otherworldly.

However, these thoughts lessen when the nest-keeper roars again, giving way to something _more. _

Kacchan transformed. He never transforms… he might have even rather let himself drown than transform… but he did it to save me. A mixture of pleasure and fear blooms in my chest; today has been full of too many risks.

But we have to keep going.

I take a step forward after noticing the saddle and tail rig pushed up against the shore, waves lulling into them.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I try to summon every thread of confidence that I have left. "Kacchan… we need to talk… I _want _to talk… but not now… I'm sorry."

In response the blonde snorts, tendrils of smoke puffing out his nostrils. I try not to stare in amazement for too long. And then suddenly he's leaning in my space, balancing with feline grace on his one foot while looking down. Though not that much taller than me, I still feel dwarfed in comparison when without my consent my eyes roam his muscled chest.

The red on my face strengthens, causing Katsuki to smirk, however I still detect a bit of concern and apprehension in those striking, red eyes.

Maintaining my gaze, I smile. "Thank you for saving me… Katsuki." Quickly, I tense when the other teen frowns at my response. He leans impossibly closer to me, his eyes looking a little distracted when he rubs a strand of my hair between his fingers.

It should be weird… okay, it's a little weird… but it's also… safe?

Abruptly he pulls back, eyes slightly wider than usual. And then he's speaking in a dry, husky voice, which sends tingles cascading down my spine.

"Kacchan… Kacchan's fine, or whatever."

"R-right… uh…" We awkwardly look off in different directions, letting battle crys fill the space between us.

Taking a chance, I dart my gaze back on the man, his fingers clenching and unclenching in a fixed pattern. A tell, I recognize, like his tail.

And then it hits. This is still Kacchan. This is my dragon, human form or not. After hesitating for a brief moment, I reach forward and touch his bicep. All it takes is one look at my determined eyes and ready smile for that classic smirk to bloom back across his sharp features.

Almost immediately I'm slipping the saddle on him, which is second nature now, and we rocket into the sky. Once in the air, we fly over a crowd of warriors, gaining altitude in order to better assess the enemy. Rounding, I eye the massive wings tucked at its sides.

We need to get that dragon away from the clan.

"That thing has wings! Let's see if it can use them!" I lean in as the Kagutsuchi plummets, adding a growl to the dive. Below, his pack instantly gets out of the way, and then comes the all-powerful crackling growing in my dragon's throat.

I'd be lying if I say that the shocked gasps of the warriors on the ground doesn't fill me with pride… just a little. Maybe they'll recognize a dragon fighting _for _them. Maybe they'll even feel a twinge of guilt. The second one is a stretch, but it's a hope I need when dive bombing a disturbingly large and deadly lizard.

The next thing I know, I'm reeling back from the explosion launching out Kacchan's mouth. We pull up as the fire spreads and the nest-keeper bellows. I chance a look over my shoulder.

"W-well, on the bright side, it can fly."

Below me Kacchan snorts and swerves into a line of sea stacks, weaving through the fog while my foots flying. Behind us the nest-keeper is quick to follow, roaring again as it smashes through the rock towers, making it rain boulders into the dark waters. We keep pushing on, but the maneuvering is only slowing us down, keeping us at an even pace with the larger but more direct dragon snapping away.

Biting my lip, I peek up as the fog around us clears slightly. Above I see dark, festering clouds. "Okay, Kacchan. Time to disappear." And then we're climbing, pulling forward. My head spins slightly at the quick changes in height and pressure but we keep going until we break through the puffy lining.

We hover in the clouds and an uneasy feeling settles in my gut. Sure, the other dragon can't see us, but we can't see it either. Strained silence fills the void as we wait for an indication of its position. As soon as it roars, we dive into action, hitting its thick skin with a fireball. I notice a hole burn through its wing before we melt into the gray once more.

The nest-keeper roars again, and I listen to the gas hissing from its lungs before it fires into the clouds, dangerously close. The cloud lining won't help much if it can smell that well. We need to finish this a soon as possible.

"Keep going, Kacchan."

We dive yet again, flashing in to hit and then disappearing. It's not the most direct method, and I can tell my dragon's immediate irritation by his low growls and twitching ear plates, but it's the safest option we have.

Swerving again and again, we slowly beat at the other powerful Alpha dragon, ducking and twisting and turning. It bellows closeby, causing me to cringe as my eardrums sting. A few moments later when I reopen my eyes I see a wave of hot orange radiating towards us.

"Watch out!"

We turn away, but not fast enough to avoid damage to the fin. That's not a good sign. Hopefully we've done enough harm to the other dragon.

"Okay. Time's up. Let's see if this works."

We fly directly toward the nest-keeper, skimming right in front of its face. My dragon growls out something that has the other shaking in anger and then it's chasing after us. The Kagutsuchi's wings pump as he pushes us toward the island far below.

I glance back at the nest-keepers mouth, hardening my own features. We have to get this right.

"Stay with me, Kacchan! Just a little bit longer!" In response, Kacchan growls, his ear plates still managing to flick in annoyance even at a time like this. If I wasn't so scared and cold, I'd probably smile at him.

As the nest-keeper's hiss sounds behind us, I place a tentative hand on my dragon's side. "Hold. Hold. **NOW!**"

Kacchan whips around, catching eyes with the other dragon, before shooting a blast straight into its open mouth. The gas in its throat instantly catches fire, causing a ripple of flames to shoot down its innards.

The dragon roars in pain, stretching it hole-filled wings out in a futile attempt to slow down. As we turn forward again I feel a pang of sadness in my heart. However, I don't have time to focus on the guilt now as the ground rushes toward us, large dragon hot on our tail.

With the flick of my foot, Kacchan roars and spreads out his wings, peddling back while the nest-keeper hurtles toward the rocky beach.

Then it hits. A deadly inferno expands around us, the nest-keeper disappearing into its own burning self. Eye watering, I click the pedal, dogging the flames as best I can. We climb through the painful heat, desperately trying to break into a pocket of fresh air. Almost clearing all the fire walls, I choke on smoke when the creatures flail like tail swings our way. Immediately I slide the foot pedal again only for nothing to happen. The last remnants of the proto-fin flutter away like embers.

Fear grabs hold of all my senses as my dragon's knocked with the large tail. And then I'm falling, and everything's so _hot _and _bright_ and _cold_ and _dark_ and…

I hope Kacchan flies away with his pack. I hope he finds better than… this.


	13. Chapter 13

… Where am I? … I feel scratchy wool draped across my feet … What happened? … My head is stuffed with cotton… Why's everything sore?… There is something cool pressed against my forehead.

With a puff of air past my lips, I delicately allow my eyes to flutter open.

Wooden beams sway above, bending and leaning through the haze. Quickly accepting that the ceiling is dancing, I next try to swallow. However, my throat is strangely dry, and upon raking my front teeth over my bottom lip, I find the flesh to be a bit cracked as well.

My eyes droop in dissatisfaction, a feeling which only grows when partnered with the painful twisting of my gut.

I'm hungry.

A new-found determination blooms in my belly as I stiffly roll to the side, only to be stopped by a solid, musceled pole caging me in. Wearily I blink before slowly trailing my gaze up to an ocean of red and gold.

The room rights itself and my hunger instantly vanishes. Next thing I know, my arms are heavily slung across the other's shoulders, using his broad body as support to keep me in an upright position.

"K-K-Kacchan!" I wail, relief hitting me like a tsunami. Kacchan's alive. Kacchan's here.

Wait.

Reeling back, my hands fly about haphazardly as I stare wide eyed at the now (thankfully clothed) Alpha. "Oh no oh no, oh no no no! K-Kacchan, you _can't _be here!" My eyes flash around the house, searching for any signs of danger. "Okay, it's okay. We can sneak you out. No one will know. Everything will be okay…"

A gentle hand pressed against the crown of my head instantly stops my rambling. I look back up into amused red eyes. Kacchan's not worried.

"W-what's going on? What happened?"

His smirk shifts into a frown. "... What happened is I had to save your sorry ass from being torched."

And that makes me do a double take. I'm talking to my dragon. More importantly, my dragon's talking back. Which yes, he did that once before, but how on earth does one get used to this?

I wonder if I will even ever have a chance to get used to it.

With a groan, I tug my hand up to rub my crusty eyes; cold metal presses into my face. Cold metal from a metal hand, connected to my forearm by two cold metal bars and rough leather straps. Everything goes numb. "I-I don't… I don't understand."

A defeated sigh escapes Kacchan's lips as he grabs the metal hand and holds it in his own, probably warm, one. He then glances towards the floor. Towards his own metal foot. "Fuck, I can't believe I'm saying this but hey… we kinda match now."

A boisterous laugh comes from the doorway, causing us both to instantly snap up. My panic rises when I see Eijiro standing there.

"Way to comfort your Omega, Bakubro."

In response Kacchan growls. "What do ya want, dipshit?"

Eijiro just shrugs. "Yagi wanted to know if Izuku was up."

"I don't know. What does it look like to you, shitty hair?" He bites back, moving to shield me from the entrance.

"It looks like you haven't slept in days. Come on man, Izuku will be fine. You need to get some rest." The redhead steps cautiously forward and my dragon snarls. The aggressive sound grows when Toshinori appears.

"Izuku, my boy!" Laughing while hastening across the room, his thin arms come to surround me. The blonde stands to block his path but Toshi keeps laughing, easily sliding past the blonde and up to me. With a shaky smile I lean into his hold, relaxing at his familiar, constant presence.

"Toshi, can you please tell me…" I frown down at the metal hand, "... everything."

He pats me on the back with a sigh before turning to face the two dragons. "If you men could please give us some space." Eijiro nods, beginning to back out the room. Kacchan however, growls, sparks popping from his fingertips. He starts to open his snarling mouth but I quickly interject.

"_Please, _Kacchan."

His burning eyes snap to meet my own hopefully reassuring ones. I don't really understand why he's so upset right now, but I decide to focus on that later. At the moment I really do need to understand what's happening in the village.

The dragon seems on the fence about budging, but thankfully Eijiro steps in, whispering something in his native tongue. The blonde huffs, throws another glare at Yagi, and storms out of the room, Eijiro hot on his heels.

"Oh, Izuku! Almost forgot, thank you. Not from just my pack, man, but from all the Omega's and Beta's under that Ancient Alpha's scent who got free." Then, with a lopsided grin, the redhead jogs outside, flinging the door shut on his way.

With the two expressive dragons gone, me and my mentor sit in uncomfortable silence. To fill the space, I drag a water cup off of the bedside table with my real hand and tip its contents down my rough throat.

As I gulp down the cool liquid, Toshi speaks. "I know it will take a while to get used to." He unconsciously places a bony hand across his side. "And maybe you never will, but I used all my knowledge in the short timespan." He glances down at the metal hand. "The wrist is immobile, but we can make new designs in the future. You should be able to complete most tasks though."

I watch as Yagi shifts uncomfortably, guilt etched across his tired features. "The fingers are held at extension by four springs fixed into the palm. Then with sprockets controlled by metal levers, the appendages can be flexed or kept in position. Much more advanced than the wooden pegs in my youth."

He chuckles in a pained way and I instantly reach over with the metal hand to touch his forearm. Blinking back tears, I smile up at the man who's taken care of me all these years.

"Thank you, Toshi."

A wet drop rolls down his own, sunken cheek. "Of course, my boy."

The silence of the next few minutes is much more relaxed and homely. But the issue of the dragon's in Yuuei still needs to be addressed.

My mentor sets down a small bowl of broth before me and after a delicious slurp, I start.

"Where's my father?"

He places his own bowl on the table. "Ah, right to it." He rubs a hand over his dark eye bags. "He left."

"... Why?"

Yagi startles, staring over at me with furrowed brows. I harden my features and go again, remembering my father's brutal hits and cruel words.

"Why did Hisashi leave? He's the Chief."

"Actually, my boy, you are." Toshi chuckles, timidly looking down. "Well, you are if you want to be. Until then, I'm the stand in."

I freeze, staring over at the wonderful, caring man. "_You? You're _the Chief?" A relieved smile blooms across my pale skin; the people couldn't be in better hands.

The people.

"Wait, what does everyone else think about this? I mean, they love you. You're a legend to us all. But they can't be happy about the change. And why are Kacchan and Eijiro here, just walking outside? The townsfolk must know. And what about all the other dragons? Are they allowed to be here too? What if someone tries to-"

"Woah! Slow down, young Midoriya!" With a laugh, he fondly ruffles my curls, calming me down from the anxious rambling.

"The people held a vote in the Mead Hall. They were all confused and stressed about why fire breathing monsters were fighting for them and I will say I had to stop more than a couple fights." He chuckles again, but the sound soon dies off into a meditative hum. "The arguing was leaning more in favor of storming into this hut and ripping that Kagutsuchi apart…"

At my obvious fear, the man pulls me in closer.

"As you can see, that didn't happen, my boy. Luckily, you're father practically dug his own grave, screaming about you being a traitor and how we should go in and murder you. Well, you might not be the most popular kid in this town, but no parent is gonna stand for their Chief talking about murdering children. Especially children who ride in on the backs of dragons to save their village warriors."

"Hisashi lost it at that point before storming away. Honestly though, I'm surprised the man made it off of Yuuei with his life. That dragon of your's looked ready to peel his flesh off and burn his heart."

In my state of shock, I look up into my mentor's piercing blue eyes. "So where is he now?"

Yagi sighs and looks toward the wooden door. "We don't know. He cursed something about us regretting this and stole a boat. After that is when they elected me as Chief. It definitely wasn't unanimous, by Chiyo has a lot of pull in the village too. So, here we are." He sweeps out his arm before chuckling in embarrassment. "Well, I guess you wouldn't know."

My mentor stands up, popping out his back with a groan. Then he reaches a hand out to me. I take it, getting to my feet. The room spins and I tilt into the man, but he supports me as I stumble towards the doorway.

"It's just an experiment," he explains carefully, grabbing the handle, "but maybe one day the invitation will extend to all dragons." And then he pries the wood open.

I squint as bright light stabs my eyes, causing me to reel back a step or two. Quickly adjusting, I gasp when I see Ochako's shimmering form hovering a few feet above the ground, some children watching in excitement and curiosity.

My focus is diverted by an angry string of curses across the path, where the village pervert and a human-ish looking teen with yellow hair and a black streak stand, trying to bite back laughter. A furious woman turns on her heels, disappearing into her hut only to return a moment later with a glistening sword. Expertly swinging the weapon, the two boys immediately stop there howling and bolt away.

"Am I dead?"

With a snort my mentor pats me on the back. "No, but you gave it your best shot."

"Chief!" One of those warriors' shouts brings us both looking over near the docks, where a group are working on repairing the damaged fleet.

"Duty calls, my boy. I'll be back in a little bit. However, I'm sure you're in perfectly capable hands."

While I'm trying to understand the wink my mentor just sent me, a warm hand pulls me back, spinning me around and jabbing me in the arm.

"Oww!" I glare at my dragon. Well, at least he's acting more like himself.

"That's for scaring me!" Snarling, he tugs me forward, slamming his face into mine and licking my lips. I stumble as he rips away, turning to face Denki, Mina, and Minoru, who are all hysterically laugh-crying as they roll across the dirt.

"WHAT!"

Minoru speaks up through his tears. "T-that, that's definitely _not _how, h-how you're supposed to, to, to KISS!" Breaking down once more, he stumbles into Denki's side.

"Hah? Like you'd know, freak!"

Wait ...Kiss?

"K-Kacchan? Did you try to kiss me?" With wide eyes, I lift a hand up to touch my surely slightly bruised nose. And then the hint of a laugh escapes my lips.

Red eyes to match red cheeks instantly land on me.

"What! You got somethin' to say, Izuku?"

"N-no, pft, no. Nothing at all, Kacchan." Stepping forward, I plant a peck on the teen's frowning lips. I then blush profusely and duck away.

Kacchan is the first of the two of us to school our features, and with a smirk he nods knowingly. "Definitely an Omega."

Off to the side, a dual-haired teen steps forward. "You do realize you were blushing just as much as he was, Katsuki. Maybe even more so. Also, and more importantly, sub genders are completely based of pheromones. It's just a physical descriptor, not a personality alteror. For example, I am an Omega, yet have you ever seen me blush once in my life?"

"Shut-up, Icy-Hot!" Fuming, Kacchan pulls me away from the rest of the crowd. I smile, but nonetheless change our hand positions so that the other boy's warm fingers are intertwined with my own rather than wrapped around my wrist.

He glances down at the new arrangement before catching my eyes. I see the familiar flash of excited competition dance across his red orbs.

I drop our hands.

"Kacchan. Why are you here? Not that I don't want you to be but… don't you want to find your mother?"

"I do. I will. I was just thinking that you'd come with us."

I give my dragon a sad smile before turning to glance around the village. "I have responsibilities too. I just don't know yet. I need to see how the village is running and make sure that all of _this_ is what the people really want."

"... You also need to get better and rest."

I turn back to face the exhausted-looking blonde with a raised eyebrow. "You're one to talk."

"Eh, you want to say that again, nerd," he challenges with a predatory smile.

About to respond, I halt when a younger boy stumbles our way with a large saddle and harness in tow.

"Uh, Mr. All Might said to give these to you." Cautiously eyeing Kacchan, the boy drops a new rigging, saddle, and tail at my feet before scampering away.

"Thank you," I call out, too late. With a sigh, I lean down to pick up the tail.

"Oi, you want to go for a spin?"

"W-what?" I sputter, looking at the other dragon incredulously. I can usually never get the tail _on _him, let alone put him in the air.

"Don't look so surprised. Ever since your idiotic self decided to fall off of me I've been grounded."

Decided? All I can do is roll my eyes as he snaps off his hinged leg, removes his shirt, undoes his belt, pulls down his…

I zip around, waiting until a flash of light cues me in that he's transformed. With a shaky sigh, I slip the fin onto him and latch the saddle. Above us, the sun shines brightly, warming up the breezy day. To the right, Ochako takes to the air, followed by a transformed Mina. A few of the children laugh, poking at their parents to look up, while others hide behind an adults leg.

It will take time to change; I know this much. Still, I can't help but grin, imagining a day when Yuuei will be a place for all people and all dragons.

"You ready?"

Kacchan snorts, spreading out his golden wings and pushing up toward the freeing sky. We soar out a distance before rounding so our little corner of the island is in full view. Next, we go high, bursting far above the land and toward the blinding sun.

This is Yuuei. It snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. But every once and while we'll have one of those days where everything is just… perfect. When you can stomp out of your house, gnaw on a stale roll, and take to the skies. How, you may ask, does a normal man fly? Well, we don't ride...winged ponies or giant parrots. No. You see, we have…

Dragons.


End file.
